Love Life Sucks
by lclsurfer
Summary: Itachi hates Deidara. Deidara hates Itachi. Sakura hates the Akatsuki. Yet, for some reason, they get along with each other. Kind of........My summary sucks. Sequel to School Life Sucks
1. The Night is Full of Screams

_Itachi is currently Sakura's boyfriend. But Itachi seems to become much colder to Deidara and more protective of Sakura. Sakura wants Itachi and Deidara to be friends again but it seems that it will never happen. Now that Sakura has seen their real hideout, she is forced to live with them. For a while……………(Fourth fanfic)_

**Life 1**

**This Night is Full of Screams**

"Wow! Why is it so dark here?"

"I'll switch on the lights" The lights were open the second he said that.

It was a simple cave. There were thirteen openings. They were at the entrance. Each opening was a little different. She looked at the nearest opening. The opening was full of plants. She guessed that it was Zetsu's room. The next one was blasting with random music.

"Whose room is that?"

"That's Tobi's." Itachi said that while twitching his eye. Itachi was thinking this, _Note to self: Kill Tobi when he comes back. _The next closest opening was covered with wooden parts. She immediately guessed that was Sasori's room. There was one room that was wet all around it. Sakura knew that was Kisame's. The next one was bloody. It took her a while until Hidan passed them and went straight inside the bloody opening. There was a normal one that was all quiet.

"That's my room. Let's go in."

"No, I didn't see Kakuzu's, the Leader's, Orochimaru's old room, or…Deidara's." She hesitated when she reached Deidara. Sakura also mumbled his name. Itachi glared at her for a second, then softened his gaze and looked away. "Kakuzu's room is the one full of heart drawings. The Leader's room is the extremely dark one. Orochimaru's room is the one with the two jars of snakes. It's currently the party room. That one with the flowers everywhere is…….."

"You skipped Deidara! Even though he's annoying, he's still your friend!"

"What's a friend?"

Itachi went to his room after he said that. Being shocked, Sakura fell down to the ground. She went to one of the three rooms he didn't mention. It was tiled and as she went on, Sakura finally figured out that it was the bathroom when she saw one of the urinals. Then she immediately ran out. The other one had a delicious smell, so she knew it was the kitchen. It was decorated with normal house things. The last one was filled with traps. Sakura could see them because she learned about traps just last week. She figured that there would be hidden traps that only the owner could find them.

As she stared at the opening filled with unexpected traps, someone behind her knocked her out. As she lost consciousness, she whispered a name that she loved dearly.

**Sakura's House**

"Don't you think that Sakura should be back now?"

"OMG!!!!!!!!!!!!! DO YOU THINK THEY'RE HAVING…" After that, Sakura's mom fainted. She was having a nightmare of what might have happened to Sakura. When the father was putting her in bed, she started screaming in her sleep nonstop. Sakura's dad covered his eyes but that didn't work so he started screaming too. The reason was that he wanted to drone put the mother's screams. She always had an extremely high-pitched sound when she screamed.

The neighbors were wondering what was happening so they chopped off the nearest tree with a chainsaw and used it to break open the door. When it finally did…

"ROBBERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura's dad grabbed his rifle and shot the nearest person. Everyone started screaming and running away. Sakura's mother was still screaming. When he realized that he had made a mistake, he dropped his rifle, which shot his foot, which made him scream.

That night was full of screams because now the neighborhood was chaotic. It lasted until the next day.

**The Next Day after Lunch**

"Ok everybody! SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The police officer raised his guns in the air and started shooting the sky. Everyone stopped after he stopped.

"That's better!" Then he went to his car and drove away. After that, a million birds dropped all at once in to a pile like a pile of leaves. It was creepy. There was so many dead pigeons.

**School**

"Yes! Sakura is absent!"

"Ino, please sit down. We are in the MIDDLE OF CLASS!!!!!!!!!!!!"

A chalkboard eraser smacked her right on her face. The class laughed. This was the first time someone was hit with the eraser ever since Sakura and Neji. Kurosaki's class was the most serious since no body wanted to go on his bad side.

"Bu…"

"NO BUTS!!!!!!!! YOU HAVE DETENTION!!!!!"

"No fair!" Ino pouted and quietly sat down. "Hmph"

**Recess**

"Where do you think Sakura is right now?"

"Why are you even wondering?"

"Wouldn't you feel worried if someone that mostly goes to school and sends a early notice that she's going to be absent is absent without a notice?"

"I didn't even understand what you just said"

Neji's eyes started gathering tears. "Ok ok, no need to start crying. We'll think of something."

**The Akatsuki's Hideout**

Someone watched as she slept. She was sleeping so soundly and peacefully that he didn't want to wake her up. Even though he knew that everyone outside was worrying about her. He sighed. "I wished that I would love someone when I saw a shooting star. So far, that hasn't happened and it's already been ten years. Isn't that right Sakura?"

Sakura heard that. She didn't know who it was. She immediately crossed out Tobi because he had a squeaky voice. Zetsu, because he would be talking about eating people. Kisame was another obvious no. Kakuzu and Hidan was a little hard to figure out. But she finally decide that it wasn't them. The Leader barely knew her. Deidara always said yeah at the end of every sentence. Sasori was her cousin. The only one that was left was Itachi. She hoped that it wasn't Itachi because she didn't want him to not love her.

**Lclsurfer: IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I want a present! (starts pouting) To you people that don't know, this is a sequel for School Life Sucks. School Life Sucks is a ITASAKU pairing, but Love Life Sucks is a DEISAKU pairing. They're both so cute! (I like Deidara more now!) **_ALSO, I FOUND CHRIS'S!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

**I LOVE THE AKATSUKI!!!!!!!!!! THEY'RE ALL SO CUTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **


	2. What Did I Whisper?

**Life 2**

**What Did I Whisper?**

It was the next morning. Sakura woke up with a scream. "I WANT MY TEDDY!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Don't scream! Yeah" He threw a pillow right at her face. When the pillow dropped she screamed again, "WHY THE HELL AM I IN DEIDARA'S ROOM?????!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Because you were unconscious. Yeah. You're lucky I felt sad for you. Yeah. I mean, I could have left you with the flesh-eating rats and the blood-sucking spiders. Or maybe the roaches and ants will get you when you start to sleep, because those living things are retarded. Yeah. They think that anyone that slept on the floor has decayed Yeah"

Sakura was officially creeped out. "ITACHI!!!!!!!!!" She ran out of the room and went straight to Itachi's room. "Itachi, Deidara kidnapped me!"

Now she looked around the room and found a sleeping Itachi. He was sleeping so peacefully that she didn't want to him up. She slowly backed out. What she didn't notice was the boots behind her. Sakura tripped.

"Sakura, are you ok?" Itachi was right next to her, wide awake.

"How the hell did you that?!"

"Do what?"

"Never mind." Sakura got up and went to the kitchen. "What's for breakfast?"

She saw Kisame frying some fish and he just poured in a liquid that was labeled Bug Blood. He was wearing some pajamas that had colorful fishes on them. Kisame smiled really wide because it was his favorite food that he was cooking. "Want to know?"

"No! Anyways, what's in the fridge?" She opened the refrigerator and there were some really big pieces of meat. She started drooling. There was a few fish and at the back were some clear glasses of what looked like blood. On the top were the same thing except frozen.

"Do you have any normal food?"

Kisame shrugged, "There's some fruits and veggies and eggs in those cabinets."

"You keep eggs in the cabinets."

"Hey! Some people like them rotten!"

"You eat rotten eggs?"

"No, we always dare Tobi to eat them. Usually he throws up, but lately he's been having diarrhea. It's so funny! You should watch him some time." He was grinning again. She opened the cabinets and her jaw dropped. There must have been more than a million canned foods in there. She opened all the kitchen cabinets and they were all canned food.

"Are you people poor or what?"

"No, we just don't want to go shopping." Sasori had said that. Sasori was wearing a brown t-shirt that said I PWN ALL NOOBS and baggy pants. He reached for some canned corn and cocktail. "Where's the meat?"

"At the bottom" Hidan yawned. Hidan was wearing a Count Dracula costume. He took out one of the blood-filled glasses.

Sakura looked at him. "What? I love this costume!"

"I want some cereal"

Everyone looked at her like she was crazy. "Go buy it yourself. Yeah" Deidara was half-awake and reaching for a bowl and three "rotten" eggs. Deidara was wearing a black t-shirt that had Family Guy skeletons on it. He was also wearing some shorts. He also took out a can of meat.

"What do I eat this time?" Tobi cheerfully went into the kitchen. He was wearing an orange nightgown. Deidara cracked all three eggs and dropped the shells inside. "Here. Yeah"

"Delicious!" Tobi rubbed his hands together and started eating. "Where's the exit to this cave?"

"We can't tell you" Kakuzu came in eating a heart. Kakuzu was wearing the usual Akatsuki uniform.

"But you people make me sick."

"You don't look sick"

"Sakura, if you really feel sick, you can lay down." Itachi was wearing all black.

**RING**

The Akatsuki groaned. "Right now? Yeah"

They all went out of the kitchen except Sakura and Itachi.

"Are you sure you'll be alright?"

"Yeah, I'll be alright! As long as I don't go through any rooms I think are dangerous."

"Are you sure?"

"Yep!" Itachi went out of the room right after she said that.

_Does Itachi really love me? **I DON'T KNOW!!!! STOP TRYING TO ASK ME!!!!! **Wait, I am me! **I DON'T CARE!!!!!!!!! **Ok, starting now………stop talking to myself. _

She waited in the kitchen. Then she got bored so she went exploring in all the other bedrooms.

**At the End of the Day**

"What are you doing in my room? Yeah" She turned around.

"I didn't explore it that much."

Deidara smirked, "Did you pass by Zetsu's Venus Fly Traps? Yeah. What about Kakuzu's heart collection? Yeah. How about Kisame's carnivorous piranhas? Yeah. Tobi's room is full of masks but they're not spooky and scary at all. Yeah. "Did you pass out when you saw blood everywhere in Hidan's room? On the other hand, what about Sasori's screaming puppets? Yeah. Could you hear their helpless cries? Yeah. Guess you got lost in the Leader's room. Yeah. We were in there. How DID you pass through my traps anyways? Yeah. They were all right back in their place."

Sakura showed him her hand. It was bleeding. "It got bitten. I freaked out when I saw the first heart." Sakura showed him her leg. "This was bitten too. Tobi's masks creeped me out. Why did you say they weren't scary? They were totally scary. I got blood all over me. Sasori's human puppets made me feel uncomfortable. I didn't even go near the Leader's room. Also, I didn't pass through them. I fell for every one. This is the second to last room I needed to explore."

Deidara smiled. "Yay! Yeah. The traps go right back just like I designed it! Yeah"

"I hate you! Do I have to go through them all again?!"

"You know? Yeah. The traps were set on the easiest level. Yeah. Why don't I make you go through the hardest level?"

"Do you have a shower in here?"

"You sleep on the floor! Yeah"

"No fair!"

"Well, you can always get out the hard way! Yeah"

"I'm taking a shower!"

"Sakura, you whispered someone you loved. Right?" Deidara's voice was so serious. Sakura turned around. "What did I whisper?"

Deidara was back to his childish self. 'Not telling! Yeah. I'll tell you in the morning! Yeah"

"You're so mean!"

**Lclsurfer: Next chapter, you will know! Wah! I'm crying because of what happened on episode 6 and 7. It was kind of sad.**


	3. Sleepover

**Life 3**

**Sleepover**

Sakura took a shower and she finally convinced Deidara to let her sleep on the bed. The water was freezing cold. It was ice cold. You could even see ice cubes and shaved ice coming out of the shower.

"Pillow fight! Yeah" Deidara whacked her in the face with rock pillow. He was smiling really big and was totally enjoying that.

"OW! That hurt! You freaking cheated!" Sakura whacked him on the back. It was a normal pillow. Deidara had many pillows and many warm blankets. Also, the good thing was that it was a king-sized bed so they can sleep separately on the same bed. Like, very far away from each other…

They kept hitting each other for ten minutes. Sakura was about to hit him hard on the next hit but Deidara grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him. Then he kissed her. They actually French kissed. Deidara kept playing with her mouth and lips. Just when she was starting to enjoy it, which was seconds later, Deidara pulled away.

"Hey! No cheating on your boyfriend! Yeah. You naughty girl! Yeah"

"You're the one who kissed me first!"

"Ha! Yeah. You should see the look on your face right now! Yeah"

Sakura blushed furiously. "So that meant nothing?"

"Yep! Yeah. I just wanted to see your expression. Yeah. You were surprised. Yeah"

"Whatever. Let's just sleep. Sleep is good for you!"

"Are you lecturing me? Yeah"

"No"

"Good night! Yeah" Then Deidara took most of the blankets and pillows and started sleeping. He was wearing some cute pajamas. They had teddy bears and cute little birds on them. If you didn't know him, you would think that he was just an innocent high school girl in a sleepover. Ok, not exactly innocent looking but you get the point. He let his hair out and was sleeping peacefully.

"Hey! Give me some blankets! You took most of it!"

"The better! I want you to feel cold! Yeah. Too bad, but that's the life of the Akatsuki! Yeah"

"Oh! Well, that life only counts for Tobi, Hidan, Kakuzu, Sasori, and Kisame. Yeah. The rest are as snug as a bug in a rug! Yeah"

"Deidara? Why do you look like a girl?" Sakura just wanted to annoy Deidara for fun. It actually worked.

"You're dead! Yeah" Deidara threw three of those rocky pillows and they exploded right in front of her face. They were smoke bombs but since they were so close to her, she still got damaged and she coughed a lot. She tried to cover her face but her eyes stung like crazy and Sakura was really busy trying not to inhale too much smoke. Deidara smirked triumphantly.

He said something, "Tomorrow, let's have some more fun!" Then he gave a thumbs up.

Sakura coughed. "You like having fun too much." Then she drifted off to sleep while still coughing. Deidara stared at the door for a while. Then he suspiciously went under the covers and fell into a deep sleep.

**Someone in the Shadows Behind the Door**

"Heh, heh. Itachi would totally want to hear about this……."

**The Next Morning**

Deidara yawned. "I didn't get enough sleep. Yeah" He was in the kitchen with a big white t-shirt and baggy pants. It looked like he had slept in them. But you know, he slept in cute pajamas. XD

"Sure you were…you were having too much fun playing around _Itachi's _girlfriend, _Sakura." _Sasori smirked. Deidara froze. They were the only ones there. The rest were still sleeping. A few minutes later, everyone would be in the kitchen. "And you were such cute clothing. I want some too!"

"How do you know? Yeah" Sasori laughed.

"I put it on everyone's door, WITH A PICTURE!!!!!!!" Kisame smiled so wide that it hurt. He came in with a photo. "I took many pictures but everyone got the one where you two were having a pillow fight." Sasori laughed more. Kisame whispered closely to Deidara, "You're lucky I didn't give everyone the photo of you making out with Sakura. The only reason is because you're a good friend who plays with me. Here's the second copy, that's right! I'm totally blackmailing you!"

Deidara slammed his head on the table. "I wonder how Itachi will respond. Yeah. He's probably pissed off. Yeah. Stupid Kisame…."

Hidan and Kakuzu came snickering. "Haha! Is this true? I want to see you wear you wittle jimmies now little girl." "Yeah, I can totally sell this on the internet. I can see headline news everywhere! The Life of a School Girl with DEIDARA!!!!!!!! I love that!" Zetsu looked around suspiciously. Sasori asked him, "Did you see Deidara's picture?" "I ate it. It was delicious."

Kisame shrunk. "You ate the picture? That cost me twenty bucks just for one copy! Wah!" Itachi walked into the kitchen as usual looking like he saw nothing at all. He took out some canned food and started eating. Deidara had just finished so he stood up to go away, but Itachi suddenly stood up. He was angry.

"Why were you with Sakura?" There was dead silence as the Akatsuki watched them both. It looked like Itachi wanted to fight. He gulped. This was going to turn bad.

Hahahahaha! Look at Deidara! He looks so much like a girl! It makes me wonder if Deidara really is a guy!"

"Ah! Where did you get that photo?"

"I don't know either! I just found this on my door. Haha! It's so funny!"

"Don't you see me?"

"What? What are you talking abou- oh! That's you?! OMG!!!!! I didn't notice there."

"How can you not?"

"Hey! I was too focused on Deidara."

"Whatever"

The kitchen was so silent. Sakura went in. Everyone was frozen and looking at Sakura and Tobi.

"What?"

"Nothing" Itachi muttered. He brushed past them. Deidara sighed with relief. He was going away too.

"Wait! You forgot about something!"

"And what would that be? Yeah"

"What did I did I say?"

Deidara stared at her. "Do you really want to know?"

"Yes"

"Do you really really want to know?"

"Yes!"

"Do you really really really want to know?"

"YES!"

"Really really really really really really really really?"

"YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really REALLY?"

"Shut up and tell me!"

"Ok! You whispered…DRUM ROLL!!!!!!!" Kisame took out some drums and did a drum roll.

"You whispered…………………………………………MOMMY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"What?! You said I whispered someone that I loved dearly."

"Don't you love your mommy? Yeah"

"Yes, but I was expecting Itachi."

"Eh, what can you do? Yeah" Then Deidara casually walked away.

"What about school?"

"Next week. Yeah"

"Just because you don't want to go to school doesn't mean I want to learn!" Sakura furiously walked away.

**Lclsurfer: I can't even think here! It took me three freaking days to finish this! Ignore this, I'm just mourning……stupid Chris! He just had to tell them! I hate you! Now they keep bothering me about it! I will kill you Chris! Wah! (This happened the Monday after Easter when I went back to school)**

**HAPPY FRIDAY THE THIRTEENTH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Well, it was supposed to be, but for some reason Fanfiction didn't let me upload this thing for a few days.**


	4. How They Came to be the Akatsuki

**Life 4**

**How They Came to be the Akatsuki**

"So how did you join the Akatsuki?"

Everyone gasped. "You want to join the Akatsuki?" Kisame fainted. Sasori paled. Itachi's eyes widened. Deidara's face turned all red. Zetsu turned into a sickly green color. Kakuzu clutched his heart. Hidan threw up a ton of blood and was having some time with the trash time. Tobi kept on yelling some random words.

"Of course I don't! I just want to know how you joined!"

"Well, we don't want to tell you. Yeah"

"Tell me!"

"No one wants to tell you, Sakura."

"But Ita…"

"No one wants to remember."

"Aw" Sakura put on her best puppy eyes. "That doesn't work on us." She made them even wider and her lip started to quiver slightly. Itachi covered his eyes. "Ah! The power of the puppy eyes is too strong. It's pulling me away. Help me, Kisame!"

Kisame was still unconscious. So Kakuzu said, "Give me a hundred bucks and I will."

"Ok, fine, just HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Kakuzu put a blindfold on him and pulled Itachi away. Then he started screaming at his ear, "YOU WILL NOT FALL BY THE EVIL CLUTCHES OF THE DARKNESS WITHIN THIS GIRL!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU ARE THE GOOD GUY!!!!!!!!!!!! BE STRONG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Sakura was all like, "Evil? I thought you were the bad guys and I'm the innocent little girl was kidnapped by an evil organization who wants to rule the world."

"Yeah, we want to do that, but this is our free time. When the Leader tells us to do something, we do it seriously. When the Leader tells Itachi to kill you, he'll immediately do exactly what he says."

Sakura started whining. "You're lying, Zetsu! Would you eat a poor innocent little girl like me?"

Zetsu started smiling, "Totally"

"Omg! You _are _an evil organization!"

"You just noticed that right now?"

"Yes"

Hidan went in front of her. "Fine! You want to know how? There's three stages. Torture. Battle. And Kill. Now you know, now shut up about it!"

Sakura blinked. "Wow. It was totally how I imagined."

"Technically no."

"It's not what you actually expect it to be."

"Tell me, tell me! You're making me so interested."

Tobi being the stupid one told her how they joined the Akatsuki. "Well, Orochimaru had to look at Jaraiya being nude for a whole week straight. Kisame had to eat anything related to shark, especially shark fin. Sasori had to watch 72 hours of reruns on the Muppet Show. Zetsu was sprayed with weed killer. Hidan had to listen to his so-called god, Jasshin saying that he was unworthy for the religion. Kakuzu faced a bank accountant that said that he lost all of his money, also his tentacles was made into a spider web. There was a gigantic spider who almost ate Kakuzu up. Itachi…"

"I have no fears."

"Really?"

"No, actually…mphgh!" Itachi had covered Tobi's mouth with duct tape.

"I'll finish it! Yeah. He was told he was ugly. Yeah. You should have seen him! He was in a dark corner crying quietly. Yeah. That was so priceless. Yeah. I still have the tape. Yeah. I could show you sometime. Yeah. Mwhahahahaha! You can't get me!"

Deidara had locked himself into a steel cage and closed his eyes. Itachi was all trying to find a way inside. Sakura was all like O.o

She took off the duct tape and asked Tobi. "What about Deidara?"

Now Deidara was desperately trying to get out of the cage and attempting to avoid Itachi which was hard since Itachi was fast. "No! For crying out loud, don't tell her. If you tell her, I'll make sure to rip you up into tiny little pieces. I'll strangle you so hard that you will never breathe ever again."

Then Deidara went down on his knees and started crying for real. "Don't you respect me? I thought you did. Please don't! I'll do anything for you. I'll give you candy! How about I act as your servant? Please!"

"I'LL KILL YOU!!!!!!!!! Please, I can do anything you…NO SERIOUSLY, COME HERE AND I WILL MAKE SURE…Oh god, do not…I WILL HANG YOUR HEAD ON…" (Starts crying)

Even Itachi stopped to look at this weird display. Mood changes are so…..weird. Sakura turned her head back to Tobi. "Before I was just interested and now I REALLY WANT TO KNOW!!!!!!!!!!!! AND NOW I WILL DO ANYTHING TO GET THIS INFORMATION!!!!!!!!!!!!! TELL ME!!!!!!!!!!!"

Tobi ran away when Sakura let go of him. Sakura started chasing him. Deidara finally got himself out and started chasing Tobi. Itachi changed his mind again and was set on going after Deidara. Tobi didn't know where to go so he went to Zetsu. He did that because his hero was Zetsu. Zetsu started running away too. Kisame, Sasori, Hidan, and Kakuzu was all watching this.

Kisame asked, "Want popcorn?"

"Sure, just give me one bag." Sasori's eyes was still set on the chase.

"Just give a glass of blood."

"Nah! If you could find that bowl of rats' hearts, I'd be fine."

The four of them were still looking at the chase.

**The Chase**

"TELL ME TOBI!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU ARE THE MOST CUTEST AKATSUKI MEMBER!!!!!!! I SWEAR!!!!!!!!!!!! No, wait! YOU ARE THE CUTEST IN THE WHOLE WIDE WORLD!!!!!!!!!"

"IF YOU DARE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"COME BACK HERE DEIDARA!!!!!!!!! YOU ARE SUCH A COWARD!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"STOP CHASING ME TOBI!!!!!!!!!!"

Tobi finally stopped and turned to them. While Zetsu ran all the way to his safe room. Tobi calmly told them, "Deidara can tell you on his own Sakura."

"Aw! He will never tell me! Itachi!"

Itachi was just about to stab Deidara when Sakura turned her evil eyes to him. Itachi started running for his life. Deidara slowly walked into his room. He collapsed onto the bed. He looked at the clock. It read exactly 11:00.

"It's almost time for lunch…..yeah………"

**Lclsurfer: I'm writing this while downloading Naruto Shipuuden episode 11. Damn! BitTorrent is so slow! It's already an hour and it's barely half done. Well, no choice! Youtube is deleting them all and Dailymotion is also slow. KunaiNaruto has extremely low quality. No choice but to download it. Ah! I'm so lazy.**


	5. Deidara, Deidara, Deidara, the Mall

**Life 5**

**Deidara, Deidara, Deidara, the Mall**

"ITACHI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Ok, fine! I'll talk! Let's just sit down in the kitchen and have a nice chat."

Sakura stopped. "Yay!"

They walked together into the kitchen and Itachi started.

"Well it goes like this. He was like fifteen years old…."

"Aw…show me a picture! He must looked so cute!"

"Yeah, he didn't wear a ponytail…"

"AWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"WELL, he walked up to our hideout. He was all covered with blood and injuries all over. It was raining really hard. Anyways, he asked to join the Akatsuki. The leader was in a hologram and he started the torture stage for him. He had to go into a room and dress up like a maid.

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"ANYWAYS, when he came out, he was all happy and…clean…and…bright…really…really…bright."

Sakura squealed. "OMG!!!! You must have a picture around!"

"The leader was surprised so he made another torture stage. It was to serve as a maid for a week. He did an extremely good job with a cheerful smile everyday."

"OMG!!!! OMG!!!!!"

"Hey, what's up with you two? Yeah. Don't tell me you were making out here. Yeah. Because if you did, I'll totally explode everything you touched. Yeah"

Sakura looked at him excitedly. "Do you have a picture? Please!" She came up to him and was jumping a lot.

"What? Yeah" It took him a while until he figured out what she was talking about.

"What the hell Itachi? Yeah"

"It's called revenge."

Deidara ran away crying. Sakura felt sad for him so she didn't go after him. "I made Deidara sad." Itachi patted her head like a dog. "Oh! I know!" Itachi stopped. "Let's make a dare."

"Deidara!" Sakura banged the door since she knew the traps were on. Deidara opened the door. "What?" He was still crying. He still looked so cute when he was crying. "How about we make a deal?"

"What kind of deal?"

"It's one where you'll have fun."

"Fun? What is it?"

"Eh, I don't know yet. I was thinking that you would have an idea and interrupt me." Deidara's head dropped. Then he hit Sakura on the head annoyingly. "Ow!" "That's what you get for not having an idea! Yeah. Well, I do have an idea though. Yeah"

"It's money. Yeah."

"Money? You sound like Kakuzu."

"Whatever, in the mall, you have to make people laugh as entertainment. Yeah. Each person or team gets an empty suitcase to put the money in. Yeah. If you want to make people laugh, of course for you, it'll have to be embarrassing. Yeah. Right?" Deidara still had tear stains, but he went back to his old self. This was to think of a worse case scenario.

"So that means whoever gets the most money at the end of the day wins. Right?"

"Yep! Yeah. And I'm not telling you what happens when you lose." Then Deidara smiled. Sakura started crying instantly when she heard that. That just made Deidara smile bigger. "The two teams are the Team Akatsuki and Team Sakura." Sakura cried even more. Then she stopped instantly like when she started crying. "I at least want Itachi on my team. He's my boyfriend."

"Fine" Deidara didn't care.

"Hey! How come you didn't care?"

"Because stupid, Itachi is like Sasuke. Yeah. They're both emo. Yeah. How do you expect to make Itachi funny? Yeah"

"I hate it when you're right."

**School**

"Hey, after school, do want to go to the mall?"

"Sure"

"Shikamaru? Want to go?"

"Whatever"

"That's settled."

Neji, Kiba, and Shikamaru all walked back to class after that conversation.

**Sakura's House**

Sakura's mom was still in mourning. Sakura's dad just went into a rage. They called the police already but the police had no luck whatsoever.

**The Secret Cave**

Sakura had dressed up Itachi to look like a clown, but somehow, it didn't fit him. It didn't even look funny. Sakura sighed. She knew that she had already lost. "This sucks."

**Lclsurfer: I don't know why. I just scream at every image of any Akatsuki member. Especially Itachi and Deidara. Mostly Deidara. I totally bet that I'll scream like crazy when Sasori shows himself. (Sasori vs. Chiyo and Sakura) That's right. I have something wrong with my mind. **


	6. This is a Challenge with Old Enemies

**Life 6**

**This is a Challenge with Old Enemies**

"I can't do this!"

"I wonder what he has in plan for us."

"If Deidara was in my team, there would be so many humiliating things to do! Oh! Freaking I can do this without his help! Maybe…"

"Why do you always talk to Deidara?"

"Huh?"

"…"

"…no, I don't!"

"Never mind"

Sakura put the final addition to the Itachi clown by placing a wig on him. "Can't you smile and give out balloons?"

"Smiling. No. Balloons. Yes."

Sakura had a frown on her face. "We're just going to scream. Are we?"

**The Mall**

Sakura and the Akatsuki went to the mall. Deidara handed out suitcases. "We're totally going to win. Yeah" Sakura glared at Deidara. The remaining Akatsuki members randomly went into their favorite food stalls and started ordering food. Even though there were huge lines, everyone stepped aside for them. Even the clerks gave them free food. They all went into the same table and started eating and talking at the same time. Food was spit as they laughed. Sakura just kept glaring. "They're mocking us. Come on! Let's show them!" Itachi was practically dragged on the floor as he looked longingly at the food stalls. It was still lunchtime and the two of them hadn't touched a single parcel of food.

Sakura was the one that dressed up like a clown. Their stomachs growled. "I'm hungry."

"Me too"

Deidara passed by them. He looked at their suitcase. It had a dollar in it. "Not much. Yeah. You're going to lose big time. Yeah"

She gave up. It was no use. She walked around. Zetsu was cooking Kisame and saying how delicious he was. One side kept saying sushi and the other was drooling so much. It didn't even look like Zetsu and Kisame were trying to be funny. But it did retarded so that won some laughs. Kakuzu was actually on a stage. He was just talking. When she went closer, she heard what he was talking about. He was totally spilling out all Akatsuki embarrassing moments. _Aw, why didn't I think of that? _Hidan was replacing cuss words with sweets. "Fudge you! You're a piece of sugar and that cake of yours is also sugar. Fudge you!" Sasori was acting like Pinocchio. Eh, who am I missing?

_Where's Tobi and Deidara? _She looked everywhere but couldn't find them.

"OMG!!!!!!!!! IT'S SAKURA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Really are you sure? Because that girl looks stupid and Sakura is supposed to be mental."

Sakura turned around and went after them. "I'll kill you Kiba!" While she was chasing him, she passed by a large crowd. It covered up the width of the mall that Sakura couldn't breathe when she passed them. If she wasn't so obsessed of killing Kiba, she would notice something very interesting. The crowd was looking at something so humiliating.

It costs five dollars for a look and ten for a picture.

**Sticks and Stones Café**

Sakura took a sip at her jasmine tea. She was sitting with the three people she hated second. The first is Deidara. Neji had ordered a mini raspberry cake. Kiba ordered a muffin. Shikamaru said it was too troublesome. They snickered. "What?"

"Clown face"

"Did I hear you right?"

"Yep! Clown face!"

"Why are you dressed like a retarded clown that has no life as has just took up as a hobo?"

"Why are you here and why have you become homeless?"

Sakura took another sip of her tea. _I can calm down._

"Why do you have a temper? That's going to give you high blood pressure and that leaves you to die early. Don't worry. I'm going to your funeral to pour maple syrup all over your dead body."

_Calm down_

**RING!!!!**

"What the hell was that?"

The speaker roared out the voice that sounded the most familiar to her. "Attention Akatsuki members and the very dumb Sakura! Yeah. You must reach the entrance of the mall in one minute or you suitcase doesn't count. Yeah"

Sakura ran as fast as she could. She totally forgot that she had handcuffed the suitcase onto her wrist. The crowd was still filled. So she screamed and they easily let her out.

"5…4…3…2…o"

"Here!" She was cramping all over the place.

**Akatsuki Hideout**

Deidara unlocked all the suitcases. Sakura and Itachi had a dollar.

Hidan earned five bucks.

Zetsu and Kisame earned ten bucks.

Kakuzu and Sasori tied together with a total of a hundred bucks.

Deidara and Tobi, on the other hand, had three thousand dollars.

Sakura gasped. "How did you earn that much?"

Tobi grinned under his mask. "Little Bo Peep and her infamous guard and protector, TOBI!!!!!!!!!"

Everyone broke out laughing. Everyone except Deidara. "I didn't know you had that in you!"

"I didn't. Yeah" Deidara growled.

**Lclsurfer: Little Bo Peep! Ha! I just had to do that! Poor Deidara……..I want to make fun of him more! It's so fun! ;p I just want to get this out of my system. Kill Kevin! Kill Chris! Especially Chris! The other guy, no problem with! **


	7. KND Style

**Life 7**

**KND Style**

"You just made me cry."

"How? Yeah" Deidara grinned at that thought.

"Because I know you more than anyone else here. You're more social than anybody else I know. Ok, you're considered shy by normal standards because you only talked to the Akatsuki, but everyone knows you're evil so they don't talk to you. Anyways, I know your thoughts like the back of my palm. Even though I don't know your plans, I know enough to decide whether your thoughts are evil or bad."

Everybody looked at her. "What?"

"That was wordy." Itachi showed no signs of expressing what he was thinking.

"Soooooo?"

"That was wordy." Itachi was still expressionless.

"Your point?"

Kisame had a confused expression on his face. "We don't un…"

"Ok, ok! Yeah. Let's get started on how we totally torture this lovey-dovey couple. Yeah. Let's leave them alone to make out while we choose the best horrifying scene ever. Yeah" He started making gagging noises. _Then _he started making this whole drama scene on barfing.

Sakura and Itachi looked at each other. Then they both looked away and said, "No way" They both did this simultaneously. Even though they loved each other and made out a few times already. It was starting to feel awkward.

**One minute later**

"That was fast."

"Too bad. Yeah. We think fast! Yeah"

Kisame cheered, "Yay, finally, you let us in on the good stuff! Therefore, we don't have to figure what you're doing now! Yay!"

Hidan sulked, "I can't believe I'm doing this! I should have agreed after you told us. No!"

Kakuzu smiled, "I like the idea!"

"Me too" "Yeah, it's going to be fun!" Zetsu was talking to himself.

Tobi and Deidara danced together. That is something you don't see everyday, let me rephrase that. That's something you will never see ever again.

Sakura stared. "This plan is going to suck"

"Exactly"

They looked at each other _again._ Gosh, I'm starting to think that there's something between them. Oh wait! There is!

Deidara smirked. "Meet me at school on Sunday night. Yeah"

She just remembered something. "After that, I get to go to school!" She smiled. "But you're going with me." She frowned. "Today is Friday. Two more days right?" She sighed in content.

"Yep! We have to get the props ready." Hidan was still sulking. Deidara patted him while grinning. "Don't worry!"

Sakura started to tense. Itachi walked away cheerfully. He actually started skipping. Sakura stared. Then she grabbed a handful of his cloak and stared. "What?" They were alone again because the rest of them happily went to school while Hidan slowly sulked by.

"You acted cheerful…"

"I like to dress up and put on make up!"

Sakura looked at him like he was a crazy psychopath. "You know that a girl thing right?"

"Nooooooooo…………………"

"Really? Are you sure?"

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeessssssss…………………"

She blinked a few times. "I don't care anymore."

**Operation DISASTER **

**Distract Itachi Singing And Sakura Trying Emergency Room**

(I wanted to do that operation title with Kids Next Door)

"Ok, I think we found them! They're together and I forgot how they looked like. What color hair do they have? Is it blue and purple? Ow!"

"You idiot! It's Sakura and Itachi! We're supposed to distract them long enough so they can't go anywhere around the school! Got that?"

"Kinda…"

Sasori and Tobi were spying on the couple. Since Itachi and Sakura had a lot of time on their hands, they decided to go another date. They were at a pizza place and the toppings they chose were all. That included rat meat, fungus, and many other things that were taken from the sewers. The drinks were toilet water already used.

"Ugh! Ew! Can we go to somewhere that doesn't include creepy, scary, or disgusting, abnormal, really expensive, fancy? Can we go somewhere that normal kids go to?"

Itachi thought about that for a while. "Depends on what you mean."

"Normal kids"

"Ok"

"Hey!" She just got blindfolded.

**5 minutes later**

"When I said normal kids, I meant teens! Not toddlers!"

"You weren't specific!"

"Deidara would let me go anywhere."

Itachi narrowed his eyes. "Never talk about him ever again." With that, he left in a flash. Sakura looked outside. "Um, where am I?

**Lclsurfer: For once in my life, I actually studied for a test. Studying doesn't work for me. It hates me for some reason. Oh! I keep forgetting this. Daniel Radcliffe cut his hair. Looks weird. Haha! Itachi and Sakura in McDonalds with those play places. Can you imagine them in one of those ball pits? It makes me feel sad that I still have two weeks of school left and other people are already out of school! Wah! My yearbook is so colorful but it looks a PICTURE BOOK!!!!!!!!!**


	8. Underestimation of a Weakling

**Life 8**

**Underestimation of a Weakling**

"This way. Yeah" Deidara was leading arguing couple to school. The only clue was that they just had to pass through one of the hallways. She knew something was going to be bad because he was smiling and she already heard the word props.

Sakura and Itachi gasped. Even though it was just one hallway, it was the main one and it looked exactly like a haunted house.

"Happy Halloween! Yeah. Here's the rules. You each have to go one by one and if you scream twice, you have to another one of my schemes. Hey Itachi! I never heard you scream. Yeah. Better or your little Sakura will have to go alone. Yeah" He smirked. Itachi frowned.

"Itachi is going first! Yeah" He calmly took a step in. Sakura had to get out of the hallway. He looked back at her.

**A few seconds later**

Deidara looked bored and disappointed. "Well, looks like he went through the course easily. Here's a piece of paper he wrote on for you. Yeah" He blushed on the next thing he said. "I read it to make sure that he wasn't cheating. He reluctantly gave Sakura the piece of paper.

Sakura unfolded it. Here's what it says

_First paragraph THAT GUY_

_Second paragraph SAKURA_

_To that guy: You're a despicable person. I already know that you're going to read this. Good bye._

_Dear Sakura,_

_I love you so much. Anyways, it's not that scary. I passed it so easily in just a few seconds. So you can probably pass it easily in a few minutes. Oh, I can't cheat. So, I'm just going to tell you to never touch the-----------------Well, good luck. I'm going to give you a big fat kiss when you come out. _

Sakura blushed. "I can see what you mean. What's that big smudge?"

"Oh! Itachi tried to cheat. He went somewhere and it _surprised _him. Yeah. If he was surprised, then you would totally scream a million times. Yeah"

Sakura widened her eyes. "Are you making my trip scarier?"

"No! Yeah. It's much more milder. Just to be safe, we put it on the Barney level. Itachi's level was Blood and Gore. Yeah"

"No fair! You're underestimating me…………..yeah"

"Totally. Yeah. Wait a minute. Are you copying my habit to annoy me? Yeah"

"Maybe. Yeah"

"Shut up! Yeah"

"Hey! Yeah. I'm getting good at this. Yeah"

"Just go in. Yeah. I'm going to make you cry when you come out. Yeah." Deidara roughly pushed her into the hallway.

The first thing she noticed was that it totally changed. It now looked like one of those children's' haunted house. Except this one was completely designed as baby's haunted house with smiling pumpkins and ghosts. There was even friendly witches and they were all toys and plastic and plushies. Sakura's jaw dropped. "He completely underestimated me. No fair!"

"What's up?" Sakura started laughing as she saw Kisame. He was dressed as a dumb shark. It was a costume that smelled of lilacs. She laughed so much. He looked so ridiculous.

"Blah!" Sakura screamed. She looked behind and saw Hidan dressed like that vampire guy on Sesame Street. After she screamed, she started laughing.

Hidan growled in low voice. "Shut up! Just keep going."

She went through the curtain and saw Zetsu. She laughed and got scared by another surprise attack. Tobi popped out of nowhere. "Since you already screamed, you can go through one of these two curtains. Which one will you choose?"

"Um, I like pink. So I'll pick that one instead of the blood red curtain."

She went through and it became the worst moment of her life. She started crying. Then she saw a light. It was Itachi. She ran to him and hugged. She cried even harder.

"I wanted to be with you. You lied! I can't pass through this alone. You said it would be easy. You freaking lied Itachi."

For some reason, Itachi let go of her and smiled. Then he made a hand sign and it was actually Deidara.

"Boo"

Sakura cried as loud as she could. "DEIDARA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU IDIOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

She opened the doors that led outside and showed that she passed the hallway. She went to the real Itachi and was crying in his arms. The thing the Akatsuki noticed the most was Itachi glaring intensely at Deidara. His eyes were full of despise. They were of the bloodline limit, Sharingan. And Deidara was staring back with a smirk on his face.

Itachi mouthed some words to him.

If you ever hurt her again, I will make sure to kill you.

"Oh really? Just you try to get me. Yeah"

He said this loud enough for everyone to hear. Even Sakura…………….and she was the one crying.

**Shikamaru's House**

"Your house is so fun!"

"Well, you're supposed to leave now!"

"Let's talk one more thing and then we leave."

"What?"

"Are you still in a love triangle with Ino and Temari?"

"I told you already. I don't want to talk about it."

"You're going to lose both of them when Sasuke comes back."

"I forgot why Sasuke wasn't at school." 

"Ahem. Assuming that Itachi and Sasuke are on vacation."

"I heard that they're coming back tomorrow."

"Ok, now, bye!"

"Fine, bye!"

"BYE BYE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

**Lclsurfer: Happy birthday Itachi! Aw. I made him mad in this chapter. I passed my benchmark! I still have one more week of school. (Crying as hard as Sakura)**


	9. Back To School

**Life 9**

**Back to School**

"Yay! Back to school! Yay! I'm going to education!"

The Akatsuki groaned as Sakura cheered.

"No! My eyes are burning!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Wah! I don't like school!"

(Whispers) "Hey, that's actually a good idea!"

**Sakura's Class**

"Hi, why are you here?"

"You don't remember me?"

"Nope!"

"Hinata! For real!"

"Fine, I remember you!"

She whispered to Sakura. "Kakashi is going to explain about the letter that you have to bring home."

"What letter?" Sakura got confused.

"Ha! You don't even know about the letter! How dumb are you, Sakura?"

"Oh yeah, well, you're a pig!"

"So not, you're just jealous that a million guys love me and not you. I have a hot boyfriend and you do not." Ino stuck her fat tongue out. Then she gestured to Sasuke and when he came over, she kissed him on the cheek. Sakura's jaws dropped.

"How the…what the…omg! Sasuke, I thought you were supposed to be so obsessed with killing Itachi that you wouldn't care about anything else." Sasuke scowled. "I'm only with her for the bazooka, the cannon, and the guns. And I'm not that obsessed! I only came to her for the weapons."

"Seems like you are because you went to her for _weapons. _Weapons that can kill Itachi. Weapons equal killing your crazy brother which I seem to be in love with."

"Hey! Why aren't you looking at me? Look at me, Sasuke! Not her!"

**RING RING**

"Oh wow, the bell just rang! Let's go!"

Kakashi came in thirty minutes late. "So sorry! I saw this little cat and it was so cute so I started petting it. Then I didn't see the time so here I am."

"LIAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Oh well, here's the letter. If you have it signed on the first one, then you can go through this whole lesson the rest of the week. If you have it signed on the second one, then you don't have to go! Remember, if you don't go, then you have to take part in Gai's class. If there's too much then we put some of you in Kurosaki's class. If there's no space at all, then you have to go through the volunteer Akatsuki group. They designed a haunted house that they want you to try."

Sakura looked at the piece of paper. It was talking about sex and the reproductive system. "Oh god no!

**After School**

"Where do you think you're going? Yeah"

"Home"

"Your home is that way."

"No it isn't."

"I'll forge it for you. Your parents would want you to take this lesson. Yeah. But if you go to Gai's class, you'll be wearing spandexes throughout the whole week. Yeah. That will be your new uniform. If you go to Kurosaki's, you'll be hit in the face all the time. Yeah. You'll all be his target practice for the day. It's the one class he enjoys the most, so it really stings. Yeah. Unless you want to go through the haunted house again. Every time, it's the most dangerous and scariest we've ever thought of. Yeah"

Sakura frowned. She was weighing which one was better. "Which one will you sign?"

"Since you like _education, _I'm signing that one. Yeah"

"I demand a vote, Hinata! Come here." Ever since Naruto and Hinata kissed, they've been inseparable. It was getting kind of annoying to find some spare time with her. Hinata came but backed away when she saw Deidara. She then bit her lip and walked slowly to them. "What?"

"First or second line? If you had a choice, which one?"

"Um…first!"

Sakura sighed. "Here." She reluctantly gave it to him.

Deidara smirked. "Just so you know, we're taking the course too. We failed that one every year so we take it repeatedly. Yeah. Kakashi was just lying to the class. I talked to the rest of you class. Yeah. The ones who don't want to go is enough extra space for two classes. Yeah"

"Do you fail every class? Every Akatsuki member?"

"Actually, we're all in the highest classes with an A plus averages. Except Kisame, he's dumb. He's an A minus average. Yeah"

Sakura's jaw dropped. "Then what about that class?"

"We just fail it to creep out the younger students. Disgust them and make them vomit if you might say so. Yeah"

Sakura gulped. _Big mistake. __**Well duh, you just fail into his trap! YOU DUNCE!!!!!!!!!! You might've survived the spandexes and the chalkboard erasers and the haunted house!**_

"Is Ino going?"

"Yep. Yeah"

She smiled.

**Lclsurfer: (Cries) Deidara! I read chapter 358 a few days ago and I'm thinking he's dying. Wah! Then this other person was making me sad by saying that Itachi, Kisame, Deidara, and Tobi were going to die! He said that the unknown, Zetsu, and the leader would be living. It makes me feel so sad! That Akatsuki are falling apart! No! Wah! Yay! I reserved Harry Potter 7 for 40 percent off! Um…I still need two volumes of Death Note, Vampire Plagues (third book), and Eclipse (when it comes out). Oh yeah, every time I try to change my password, it won't work!**

**Ps: DEIDARA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	10. Thinking and Being Happy is Bad

**Life 10**

**Thinking and Being Happy is Bad**

"So why can't I go home?"

"I already explained. Yeah. I'm too lazy to repeat. Yeah. Besides, they're living happily without you. Ever since that whole neighborhood started screaming their lungs off and then I heard they were still crying about you, I decided to give them memory loss. Yeah. I think I forgot how to bring their memories back. Yeah"

"I hate you."

"Of course you do. Yeah" Deidara started patting her head like a dog. "Don't touch me!" "Never! Yeah" Sakura tried to pull his hand off but he kept it firm on her head. "I'm so weak. Anyways, you sure know how to annoy people. And why are you keeping me hostage?"

"You know where we usually live and we can't let you tell anyone. You're under surveillance in school so that's easy. And if you're thinking about the bathroom, an Akatsuki member follows you at all times and when you go to the bathroom, he threatens a girl to go in and listen if you're talking to someone. Usually it's someone loyal to us." Itachi started walking towards them. Sakura started getting suspicious.

"Who's my stalker?" Deidara stifled a laugh. Itachi said nothing. Kisame ran towards them. He was waving his hands excitedly as if he just killed someone that he thought was really annoying. He started jumping when he caught with the three of them. "What's up? Who wants to go first?"

Deidara instantly raised his hand. "Me! Me! Me!"

Kisame looked a little disappointed. "What?"

"Sakura wants to find out who her _stalker _is." Kisame started laughing out loud. "Stalker much?"

"Really? Who is it?"

Kisame started jumping up again. "My turn! Guess what I did!"

"What?" Itachi was getting interested.

"You'll find out! I borrowed some of Deidara's bombs." Then a second later, smoke came out of the cafeteria and people came running out with silenced screams. Kisame started laughing so much that his stomach gave him pain and he was rolling on the floor.

Deidara went closer and the strange couple followed. Kisame was still laughing too much. They went inside and he started poking the walls. He went to the kitchen and looked everywhere like he was hungry for food. He was poking everything he saw. Then he went outside, they followed because they wanted to know why he did that. Well, Itachi was just following Sakura but she didn't know that.

"Kisame, you're just an amateur! Yeah. Because you used my own stuff when you could've used your own Samehada to ruin all their stuff. Crush everything and leave the staff to find out in the morning. Yeah. What you did was destroy a month's supply of food for the school. How could you not know of the secret stash they had it? Yeah. It practically has a sign saying Secret Stash. Ok, no, they don't but it's kind of obvious where they hid it. Yeah. I feel so sad that you ranked lower. I should have said that you ranked beginner on that performance. Yeah. Too bad! Good try though!" Then he started patting his head while Kisame sulked in a dark corner.

Hidan and Kakuzu walked up. "That was hell of a long explanation!" Hidan was complaining. It just dawned on her. "Why are still at school and why is Hidan my stalker?" They stared at her and then burst with laughter again. Again, Itachi wasn't laughing.

"Oh I get it! Zetsu is because he's usually like a spy!" They were rolling the floor now just like Kisame was doing. Kisame came too and started making a dumb act.

"What? Who is it? Ok, let me think of everyone! Um, Kisame! Stop doing that! I'm trying to concentrate. Uh...Itachi wouldn't do it. Kisame always gets distracted and makes a big show on where he is. Deidara's a possibility. Sasori's a puppet! It would be so obvious. But then again, he can hide. Tobi…no way! Zetsu, they started laughing. Hidan…they also laughed. Kakuzu might be a possibility. Damn! Who is it?!"

They were slowly stopping and finally had the energy to point. All fingers pointed to Itachi. Itachi was mildly surprised. "What?"

Sakura looked sad. "Why are _you _following me?"

"I love you. You have to understand that. I still have to follow the Leader's orders though."

"He didn't even go against him. Just so you know!"

"Why?" She looked hurt. Itachi backed away. "I don't know. I wasn't thinking."

Sakura was already running away before he said that.

"I blame you." Then Itachi started walking towards the direction where she ran away.

"What did I do? Yeah"

"Deidara! Deidara! Deidara!"

"What do you want? I'm trying to think of a goo…."

Kisame gave him a note with Deidara written on it with the word job next to his name. Deidara smiled.

You see, Deidara is trying to make money to help the leader and rule the world. So the humiliation thing was one thing to raise money. The other way was when he took tasks from students that did something to do with humiliating that person. Something like explaining something complicated to a person, he explains but also embarrasses them too. It gets cheaper on how fun it was. Of course, Deidara keeps it a secret because if he told everyone, then he'll constantly go to detention. Even if it wasn't his fault, usually it is though.

Deidara read the first sentence. Already, ideas were forming in his head. He was so happy. "Who's it from? Yeah"

Kisame started racking into his brain. "I don't know her name. But she seems to be in the same grade as Sakura. A fatty blonde girl who is with Itachi's little brother. I think."

"Her? Yeah. She's probably jealous that Sakura has a better boyfriend than her. Or she just hates the Akatsuki, which I doubt because _everybody _is scared of us. Yeah. This should become our next fun experiment. Yeah"

Sasori walked up to them. "What are you talking about?"

"Read this. Yeah"

Sasori skimmed it. "You better not. He's going to kill you! For real and I don't want to be responsible for what you did. You know Itachi is stronger than you! Wait! Why am I trying to stop you? I should be happy when he kills you. So I don't have to deal with you being annoying and talking too much. Go ahead! I'm going to encourage you! See you later." With that, he walked away.

"…"

"Oh whatever! Yeah. I'll deal with the consequences later. Right now, I'm trying to think of a good way to deal with the job. Yeah"

Hidan and Kakuzu finally stopped laughing. "What is it this time? Pranks? Includes Tsunade? You're happy so does it mean that it includes us? Because if you do, you're dead!" Then Hidan took out his scythe and was threatening him. Kakuzu didn't care what would happen to Deidara so he's all like _I don't care!_

"I'll just write in big letters on big piece of cardboard so that you'll understand. Yeah"

Deidara looked around and when he couldn't find any, he just took out a black marker and wrote so big that it covered one whole side of a school building. Hidan looked on. He grinned. "You wouldn't."

"Then why am I already planning it?"

"You must stupid if you want to do this."

"That means I am. Yeah" Deidara was jumping.

"Hm…this could actually help. I'm going to keep it. I want to see how people will act when they see this. Yeah. Probably that fatty will be blamed for this so I don't have to get detention. Yeah. I don't know why she copied my hairstyle. Yeah. Deidara wannabe!"

This is what Deidara wrote:

BREAK UP ITACHI AND SAKURA

**Lclsurfer: Happy July 4****th****! I can't buy fireworks this year! No! I think you know this already, but DEIDARA LIVES!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! But I'm still thinking the outcome of the battle will be that Deidara dies though. It's really kind of obvious. Wah! Out of all of his specialties, I like C2! Dragon! Dragon! Dragon! I still love when Deidara meets Itachi! And Deidara with two eyes is so hot! I still wonder how he got his arms back. I get the one that got torn off but I don't how he got his second arm considering that it got crushed. I'm also wondering about the mechanical eye too! Still, I love him!**


	11. Break Up Itachi and Sakura

**Life 11**

**Break Up Itachi and Sakura**

Sakura gaped at the wall. _Omg! This is either Deidara or Ino's work. It's obvious! Ino wants to break us up because she's jealous. Deidara would want to do this, well, that's just like him to do this kind of stuff. I hate the both of them so much! _Almost the whole school was there. Even the teachers were there and Tsunade was yelling at the wall like it was it's fault that it had graffiti on it.

She turned and ran after Sasori. "Sasori!"

"What?" Sasori was getting irritated because he wanted to be on time. "You get one minute. It could've been five minutes but Deidara just _had_ to wake up late. So it held everybody up."

"Why did everyone want to go together? Usually I see you people going separately…."

Sasori smirked. Then he pointed at the wall that was painted on. "That's the reason."

"It's Deidara."

"Nope. He didn't write on the wall, neither does he want to break you guys up. I mean, he would enjoy it, but he's not that stupid to go against Itachi. Omg! Even Itachi pointed the finger on him for that. You know, you're making me feel ashamed of my partner. Bye! Time's up!"

"But you're my cousin! My blood! I know you know!"

"Just because we're family doesn't mean I have to treat you as one"

It was Ino. It just had to be. She sighed. Today was a bad day. She was stuck with the Akatsuki. When she had gone back to the benches, Itachi was there waiting for her. He had arranged to be in all her classes the whole day. And learning about the reproductive system just made it worse. All of them would be there. Sakura appreciated Itachi for being protective, but he was starting to get really clingy and overly protective. It was starting to look like they would break up soon. This would mean that Ino would get what she wanted. In addition, she didn't want that.

**Recess**

Hinata didn't talk to her at all today. "Hey Saku…woah! Um…I'll see you later." Naruto ran off. He was probably looking for Hinata. People were seriously avoiding her more than usual. Sakura didn't know why people were so scared today. When she was with Itachi before, people were cautious, but they still talked to her.

_It must because of that wall. They must know Itachi would be more dangerous now. _

Sakura was bored. There was nothing to do. Itachi was just glaring at people that passed them. She almost wished that the Akatsuki was with her.

Everyone was having fun but her.

**Lunch**

She sat on the table where the Akatsuki usually sat, at the back corner to the left. She sat next to the window staring. She had stalled enough time to get away from Itachi for a few minutes. The rest of the group came to their usual spot. Itachi was with them. They didn't even hesitate. Ok, I feel like showing the arrangements.

Deidara was right next to her. Itachi was right in front of her. Sasori was in diagonal. All three of them had surrounded her. Deidara stared at her unmoving with a smirk on his face. Sasori was like a puppet and his eyes didn't blink so that made it kind of creepy. Itachi was staring at her too.

This is how they usually sit.

Sasori Deidara Tobi Zetsu

Kisame Hidan Kakuzu Itachi

"What? You're creeping me out."

"Break up Itachi and Sakura. Yeah. Wonder who could've done that on the wall, if I did know…" Deidara leaned more and whispered in her ear. "I would totally thank because Itachi is like a magnet right now. Never seen him more obsessed."

Sakura slammed her head onto the table.

"What did you say to her?"

"Yeah. I said I would totally be sad for you because I know how much in love you two are. Yeah"

Sakura was still banging herself to notice and correct him that wasn't true. Both parts of it. "Then why are you both staring at me?"

"You mean three. Yeah. Right?"

"No. I already know one of them. Now tell me why are you and Sasori staring at me?"

"Sadly, we feel sorry for you. I don't know why." He started stifling a laugh.

"Bye!" Deidara jumped up and ran outside. Even inside, everybody could hear Deidara laughing.

**Time to Learn the Reproductive System**

Again, Itachi was right next to her in all classes. The rest of the groups were in other random spots. Probably to scare the other people around them. They did get scared.

All throughout the whole lesson, the Akatsuki answered the questions using all the disgusting and they used more adjectives to make it more disgusting. Especially Deidara because he always repeated those words, pretending to stutter every time so he can get a chance at repeating. Itachi said nothing, but he was twitching every time Kakashi asked a question. This made it clear Itachi was holding back and wanted to join in.

At the end of the lesson, Sakura turned green. Five students had already left to the nurse. She opened the door. Sakura started breathing deeply.

"Fresh air! I love you!" The wall with those words was still there. "You still have tomorrow. Yeah"

"Shut up!"

"Just reminding you. Yeah"

"Don't, next time."

"But I feel like it. Yeah" Deidara pouted.

**Deidara's POV**

Morning comes and Deidara asks Sasori something. "Please Sasori. Yeah. It's probably obvious that she will ask you what happened. So can you help me with a few plans? Yeah"

"No"

"You know. If I hadn't come to you first, the plan would already have been ruined first thing in the morning at school!"

"Well….I don't want this to be over…ok! Bu it's only today, then you have to ask someone else."

"Yes! Yeah"

**School**

"What did you do?" Itachi was about to punch Deidara in the face.

"What? Yeah"

"Deidara didn't do it, Itachi. But I do know who except I'm telling you because I don't want this to be over yet." Itachi relaxed but warned Deidara. Then he went to Sakura who was on the other side.

"Why did Sasori help you?"

"Because I asked you, you would be obvious. Yeah. You've been with Itachi for a long time. Yeah. He could see right through you. Yeah. Sasori's a puppet." Then Kisame an away.

**Recess**

"I can see that your plan is working."

"Yep! Sakura is so miserable, I can see her face. Yeah"

**Lunch**

Staring and staring and staring…"What? You're creeping me out!"

You already read the rest.

**Time to Learn the Reproductive System**

"Can you repeat the question? Yeah"

**After School**

Sakura came out looking all green in the face.

You already read about their little conversation.

"Why must you feel like it?"

"Because I do. Yeah. And let's go back to the cave where we can play Speed."

"I don't want to play card games."

"Fine. If you win, I'll tell you who wrote that on the wall. If I win, you have to go in hiding from Itachi for a whole week. Yeah. And you can't tell anyone."

"Ok"

**Three minutes later…**

"How could you win? Anyways, how would I know that your hands were fast? No fair! I thought you would go easy on me."

"Have I ever?"

Sakura blinked twice. "No"

"Exactly! Yeah. Now don't tell anyone!"

"Is it Ino?"

"I don't know. I lied."

"Curses"

**Lclsurfer: Suicide! That's the best he could think of?! No! I don't want him to die! Why? Why does it have to be like this?! I used to like all the Akatsuki. Now I hate Itachi! Kill him! Kill Itachi I say! I hate Sasuke and Itachi. Itachi made Sasuke like that. He wouldn't have made Deidara commit suicide! Suicide of all things! **


	12. Unbearable Pein

**Life 12**

**Unbearable Pein**

Sakura woke up. She tried to let go of the chain on her, but it didn't work. Everyday, Itachi and Sakura slept on separate beds but still in the same room. Mainly because Itachi kept forcing her to come with him. Every night, he put a chain on her leg so she wouldn't escape. He usually let go when it was seven in the morning. So that meant that she had one hour of freedom and she usually used that time to try and escape. One member of the Akatsuki would just drag her back to Itachi's room and Itachi would always wake up and have sad eyes. Then go back to sleep and then Sakura would walk out again. By that time, Itachi came with her to eat breakfast early.

Deidara had given her the key so she easily escaped. When she reached the door and opened it, someone was there. She gave a yelp of surprise. It was with piercings all over his face.

He smiled. "Hi!"

"You got weird eyes" Sakura noticed his eyes. They were swirly. But she shut up and she figured out that he was from Akatsuki. _What I'm thinking is that he's either the leader or that flower person; either way…they're both crazy. Because a crazy person stays locked up in their and talks to imaginary people. (Omg! I described myself!)_

Then the weird guy got annoyed and started walking away. He turned his head and said, "I was going to help, but whatever."

"Help with what?"

"Duh! Omg! They told me that you were a coward! But you were also this dumb?!" Then the guy with all those piercings on his face with orange hair started making notes on a notepad.

"Help with avoiding Itachi? Anyways, what's your name?"

"Pein! The leader of the infamous Akatsuki has revealed himself!" Then he started doing the John Travolta dance. "JOHN…TRA…VOL…TA…IS…SO…COOL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Sakura was disturbed by that so she changed the subject. "Uh, Pein…could you please stop that? Can you tell me your plan?"

Pein was hurt and ran to a little dark corner and started mumbling. "He said that she would be nice to me and give me candy. And then he said that she will commit suicide in front of eyes. I want death and candy! Rule the world with lots of candy!" Sakura didn't know how he got that, but he was now waving a banner with the word CANDY on it!

Sakura slowly backed away and ran to a random bedroom. "Pein is definitely weird!"

She heard a yawn. "Who's there?"

There was just a lump on the bed so she looked around the room. All over the room was full of the symbol of Jasshin and blood splattered everywhere.

"Hehe! Hidan, I'll be leaving now!" She ran out and just went into another one. _Wait! What am I doing? I should look closely and find Sasori's room. _She walked out and knew instantly that it was a good thing to not have gone deeper. She would've met Zetsu's man-eating plants. Sakura looked around and found Sasori's. She closed her eyes throughout the whole time.

"Hi Sasori!"

"Stupid girl! Don't you know that I'm grumpy when I don't get my 12 hours of beauty sleep?"

"Don't you use that on me! You're a puppet and puppets stay the same no matter what!"

"Shut up! I like sleeping! Just because you're family doesn't mean I don't get to kill you." Sasori was suddenly smiling really big.

"Oh look it's eight! Guess you don't want to be late!"

"I'm fully aware what time is it! And it'…oh shit! It _is _eight!" A gust of wind passed by.

"I'm hungry." Then she walked out and ran to the kitchen. Already, most of them were there. The people still sleeping were Deidara, Tobi, and Zetsu. Pein was there, eating big mouthfuls of canned food. He was happily eating. Every bite, he would clap and say, "Delicious"

Sakura sweat dropped. Itachi motioned to sit next to him.

"What's up? Ye…what the hell? The leader's here?! But-but-but I thought you would've just stayed in your room!...That's awesome!" Pein looked up and jumped into Deidara's arms. He started crying.

"You said that she would! You said! And you're late! I missed you! I want candy! Candy! Candy! Suicide! Suicide! CANDY!!!!!" Deidara was now trying to push the leader off. He was getting annoyed.

"Would you mind getting off of me? Yeah. There's a thing called personal space. Yeah"

Pein walked back to where he was eating. He was now trying to wipe off his tears with the sleeves of the Akatsuki cloak.

**School**

It's the usual. Pein didn't come. Sakura tried to get away from Itachi's evil clutches, but it didn't work.

**After School**

"SAKURA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" People backed away to let the Akatsuki leader by. Then he jumped into her arms. He started crying dramatically. "OMG!!!!!! YOU HAD ME WORRIED SICK!!!!!! THAT'S IT!!!!! I WON'T HAVE MY LITTLE BABY HANGING AROUND WITH OLDER GUYS WITH ME NOT KNOWING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I FORBID YOU TO TALK TO ANY OF THEM!!!!!! FATHER WON'T LET THIS HAPPEN!!!!!!!!!!!! OF COURSE, YOU CAN TALK TO MAMA!!!!!! MAMA WILL TAKE CARE OF YOU WHEN I'M GONE!!!!!!! MAMA WILL TAKE GOOD CARE OF YOU!!!!!!!"

"If I can't hang around them anymore, then that means I can go back home!" Sakura replied happily. The Akatsuki looked at each other. Kakuzu was the one that started talking first. "Did you forget that you know the location our hideout?" She gulped.

Pein explained, "What I said was you have to break up with Itachi and never to the Akatsuki _at school. _You can still talk to them at home. Just so you know, Deidara is MAMA!!!!!!!!!!!!" When he ran to Deidara, he just drew a white chalk line. "You can't cross this. Yeah"

Pein looked teary –eyed when he saw that line. For some reason, he turned to chibi form. He looked so cute! He started chewing on his sleeve. Some girls passed by and said, "Awwwwww!!!!!!! That little boy is so cute!"

Itachi glared at Deidara who was currently sitting down with a bored look on his face.

"You did this. Didn't you?"

"So what if I did? I used it to my advantage when it my turn to babysit. I just wanted to help." Deidara started rummaging in his pocket. "Yay! I found it! Here, Peiny! Here's a lollipop for listening to Mama's instructions!" Soon, Pein was sucking on a huge lollipop.

"Pein wants to see her!"

"Now?"

"Yes!" He sighed and went to the auditorium. He snapped his fingers and senior class came in with armfuls of Barbies. Soon, each was different and one was seated in every seat. On the stage was a woman with an Akatsuki cloak.

She also looked bored. "Must you always like Barbies? They're for little girls. Anyways, go away! I was in the middle of researching on a new species of flowers when you just wanted me to give you the tape of all its movies.

They all went in. Sakura came through one door. The Akatsuki went through another. They were seriously avoiding her now.

**Lclsurfer: Deidara! Yay! I saw the movie and got the book. I'm kind of not satisfied with the movie because they did too much effects and they skipped a lot of scenes! At least I saw Snape's memory! That was awesome. Haha! Carol didn't like Snapey but she thinks the teenage one looks hot! That was funny. I finished the book yesterday and I was crying the whole time I read Prince's Tale. That was so cute and sad. And then when they stopped those memories, I stopped crying. But I kept going on and off ****every time they mentioned Snape. I'm not going to spoil it for those who didn't read it yet. Now I support that couple. Go them! Now, I only have one favorite character in Harry Potter. Pushes ****Draco and Lucius. Cowards! Shoves Sirius! I just remembered I only like evil guys. Go Severus Snape! GO SESSHOUMARU AND DEIDARA!!!!!!!!!! Pein is so hot! (Starts crying for Deidara and Snape)**** That's right! Listen to me gab about random things!**


	13. Opposite Day

Life 13

Opposite Day

In celebration of Opposite Day, I'm writing this for it. I don't know if there's an official date for it, but I don't care. I'm just writing down what's in my head. GO OPPOSITE DAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I remembered they used to celebrate this at my school so whatever. Yay! I'm going to see how long I can make this when I finally run out of ideas for this chapter.

_Today is Friday. Friday! But why do I feel so sad? Maybe it's because I don't get to spend time with the Akatsuki at school. Hey! I get bored easily. Well, at least I get to spend time with other people this time. Damn Ino and Deidara. _

Sakura was now sleeping in the living room and was snoring on the couch. Looking like one of those fat guys on tv where they're on the couch with a bag of chips on their stomach. A potato couch! She was dreaming about food. "BOO!!!!!!!!!" Sakura screamed in surprise and woke up with a jolt. It was Pein again. _Aww...I thought he would go back to his normal life. Living in bedroom, full of darkness, no one to talk to, playing and talking to yourself, eating and sleeping alone for all of eternity...hey! That sounds pretty awesome!_

"Oh, it's you." Sakura was a little disapointed. She was expecting someone else to wake her up. Actually she was expecting two people. Itachi would've been sad and would've wanted to be with through the night. Itachi was completely quiet yesterday. Deidara would've wanted to annoy her through the whole night.

If they met, they would want to to fight each other. Well, Itachi wanted to. He threw shurikens at Deidara but it was actually a clay clone and they all figured out he was sleeping in the kitchen with marking all over his face. Obhviously, Pein got bored and wanted Deidara to stay. But Deidara fell asleep and Pein just happened to find a black marker. When the Akatsuki found him, they were in a uproar. He woke up and went to the bathroom and found swirly patterns on his cheeks, along with whiskers beside his nose, raccoon eyes, a beard, but the one that absolutely ticked him off was the one on his forehead. Pein had written:

I LUV SAKURA

There was hearts surrounding all over that. Sakura snickered at that. She was still annoyed that Pein wrote that though.

(poke) (poke) (poke) Sakura went back to reality. She found Pein poking her. "What?"

Pein had his puppy eyes on. "Will you play with me?"

"No"

Pein made his puppy eye look way cuter. "Pretty please? Pretty please with a cherry on top?" Sakura was struggling now. She closed her eyes but the voice was also so cute.

"Please?"

"Ah! The Akatsuki will always beat me! Aww! You're so cute! What do you want to play?"

"Dress up!"

"WHAT????!!!!!!!!!!!! NO WAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NO WAY IN HELL WOULD I DO THAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"But it's Opposite Day! That means Akatsuki gets controlled by you. You know you want to cross dress them. Just to get revenge? Just so you know, I want to dress in a pink dress with lots of frills in it!"

"I get to control the Akatsuki?" Sakura was shocked by that thought. _Controlling the Akatsuki...mwhahahahaha! __**SHANNARO!!!!!! MAKE THEM DO LABOR AND MAKE THEM LOOK LIKE ANGELS!!!!!! MWHAHAHA!!!!!!!! MAKE THEM MISERABLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

Pein interrupted her thoughts of planning to take down the Akatsuki. "I'm still the Leader so you can only cross dress them and embarrass anywhere you want. Here's a pill so you can work nonstop without starving. Yeah! Let's go shopping! At eleven is when you can show off us Akatsuki to the public. Hurry! We only have three hours of shopping!"

Sakura had a evil look on her face when she left the hideout.

**Some Famous Clothings Store with Everything in it**

"Why are we here? Yeah. I know what you're going to do Sakura. Yeah. I will kill you if I have to wear a dress! Yeah" Deidara growled. The Akatsuki had been complaining throughout the whole trip.

Sakura still had that evil look on her face. "Thanks for giving me that information. Now what kind of dresses do you hate the most?"

"Gothic lolita" Itachi said out loud, clearly wanting everyone surrounding them to know about that. "Kya! That's perfect for you Deidara! I wasn't thinking of that, but that's perfect. Just great for you!"

Deidara had hissing sounds and threatened everyone that passed by. "Now I want you people to be quiet. But if you want to give me advice, just spit it out. Let's go to the dresses first!"

**Dresses**

Sakura decided on who to get dresses for. That was Pein, Deidara, Sasori, and Tobi. She remembered a female

Akatsuki member. Yep! There was a girl in the Akatsuki. Oh well, until next time. (Next time is when they reveal her name)

Sakura went to the kids' section to look for dress for Pein. Finally found one that was pink with white frills all over it. There was even a pink rose on it. Sasori's was next. Sakura decided to have a business look for him so she found a brown toxedo dress. (I think there's such a thing like that) Tobi's was an orange night gown. It was really long for him that it was like a wedding dress. There was also really long sleeves that they reached Tobi's knees. Both of them complained throughout the wholt time. Pein enjoyed it all.

Deidara was another story. "NO! NO! NO!!!!!!!!!!!! I don't want to do this!"

"Fine! If we go shopping alone for all your materials last, would you quit complaining?"

"Yes. Yeah" Deidara calmed down. They both noticed something. They were holding hands. They broke away, both red on their faces.

**Just Plain Girl's Clothing**

Um, that would be Hidan, Itachi (still awkward), Kakuzu, and Kisame. Zetsu is wearing something special. Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Uh, Kakuzu took a striped shirt with blue and white. He also took camoflauge pants and plainly said, "Done" Hidan just sat there, pouting. "NO! NEVER!!!!!!!"

"Don't act like Deidara! Oh come on! Just because of that, here's a flowery pinky blouse for you. Also with these long bell bottom jeans with lots of sequins shaped like hearts. Mwhahaha!"

Hidan had a horrified look on her face. He stood there frozen. Then a few minutes later, this is him. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Everyone looked at him. Then they started whispering stuff like he's weird. And what's a guy doing here buying girls' clothing? Sakura's next victim: Kisame

Kisame was just standing there until he finally noticed. Sakura was staring at him with an evil glint in her eye. "What?" Then Kisame finally realized what was going to happen. And this is how he reacted. First, a horrified look in his eye. Then..."No! NO! NEVER!!!!!!!!!!! I am not wearing dresses or girl's clothing! You can't make me!"

Sakura had a cute look on her face. The same one that Pein used this morning. Except, obviously Pein's puppy eye look is way cuter. "Don't worry! I passed the dresses section. You're not wearing normal clothes. You wearing pajamas! You're too masculine for that kind of stuff! Good for you. You're so much like a guy (coughs) fish that you have to wear more baggier clothes."

"Yay!"

So Sakura chose pink pajamas with Hello Kitty on it. Kisame went back to his sulky state. Sakura felt sympathy for Itachi. Mainly because he used to be her girlfriend, uhhhhhh...I mean boyfriend. What? Don't look at me like that! He looks like an old woman. Old! Woman! A black t-shirt with normal jeans.

**Zetsu's Special**

"Mwhahahaha! I'm so sorry Zetsu! But this idea is too good for my own good. Let's celebrate the summer together!"

What Zetsu's special was a Hawaiian dancer outfit. You know, since it's cross-dressing, he has to wear a bra too! Now I feel sad for sad for Zetsu. Tch! Oh well, I'm not changing it.

**Shoes**

Pein gets to wear pink Mary Janes with white socks. Sasori gets really high heels and black. Tobi goes barefoot. Hidan gets white sneakers with pink stars on them. Kakuzu gets black boots. Kisame gets pink, fuzzy, bunny slippers! Itachi gets white sneakers. Normal. Zetsu goes barefoot.

**Hair Accesories**

Pein gets a matching headress with it. It's all pink and frilly with pink ribbons everywhere. Sasori gets to wear a hair clip with a brown leaf. Tobi gets two orange scrunchies for pigtails. Hidan doesn't get to wear anything on his head. But he can't pull his hair back though. It's going to look normal. Kakuzu gets a blue ribbon and has to make it into a side ponytail. Kisame gets to wear night cap. Itachi gets a purple ribbon to french braid his hair. Zetsu gets a Hawaiian flower to put on his head. Obviously pink!

**Jewelry! Omg! No way!**

Pein went all excited and told her that he wanted all the jewelry to be real. The Akatsuki groaned again. Sakura bought a silver bracelet with a ruby shaped like a flower on it for Pein. If you looked closely at the chain, you would see roses on it. Shiny! He also got a necklace that was completely gold and a ruby shaped heart pendant on it. Sasori got a plain gold ring! Omg! He's pretending that he's married! Tobi got nothing. Tobi cried for a LONG time. He kind of got used to the shopping. Hidan got a plain silver necklace with a flower pendant on it. Real sapphire! Kakuzu got an all silver necklace. It also had a money sigh on it. Embedded on it was little pieces of diamond. Itachi wore a bracelet. It had a skull on it. Kya! Bones and Skulls! Kisame wore nothing. Zetsu got a lei necklace and it came with lei bracelet and anklet. Zetsu sat in a dark corner.

"Oh come on! You're a plant! Defend yourself for all those plants out there. I mean, we need plants to survive."

"No! You'll never make me feel happy. I have to dress like female Hawaiin dancer! Damnit!" Then Zetsu started crying. _I knew it was too cruel for him. __**No! You can fight this! Fight againt Zetsu! SHANNARO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_ _But it's too harsh. __**FIGHT!!! PUNCH!!! KICK!!! **__Wah! Now you're making me feel sad. __**(Sighs) Too bad. You have to face life anyways. NOW AFTER ME!!!!!!!!! FIGHT!!! KICK!!! PUNCH!!! **__Fight. Kick. Punch. __**YOU SUCK!!!! MORE ENERGY!!!!!!!! **__Oh whatever, I'm shutting off my mind._

**Back to Reality**

**Make-up**

-.- I'm tired of dressing them up already. Pein was acting like a little kid. So make-up is not an option for Pein! Sasori got light pink lipstick with a little bit of blush. He also got mascara. Tobi is wearing a mask so no make-up for him. Hidan had to wear really red lipstick with red nail polish. Kakuzu wore hot pink lipstick and pink blush. Kisame. Uh, too masculine! Itachi wore light pink lipstick that barely showed. He also wore purple nail polish. Zetsu, uh...Sakura couldn't think of a way to put make-up oh him.

**Deidara**

"Ok! Let's go Deidara! The rest of the Akatsuki are at the restaurant across the street. You can act like a girl now." Deidara looked offended. "Just because I wear make-up doesn't mean you have to say that I act like a girl!"

"You look like one!"

"Lies! Yeah"

"Yay! Gothic lolita, he said. Hmm...found them!"

There was lot of different ones. "I pick this one and now let's this over this. Yeah"

"But I think this one fits you more. Yeah, I like this more. It matches your personality and style way more. Hmm...but I like this one too. Try this one! But I also like that one..."

"Is is that hard? You easily picked something for the Akatsuki, what about me? Yeah"

"But you torture me more, so I'm going to have to pick the feminine one for you. Oh! Fine! This one! The one that's black with white frills on it and white ribbons. And it's all looking Victoria like. Yay! And there's black gloves and and black and white umbrella! Kya! Let's buy them!"

Deidara groaned. "No! Why Pein? Why did you have to do this to me? Yeah"

"Omg! Look! Shoes! Let's get these black platforms and white socks." "Hair accesories, black scrunchies for two ponytails on each side of your head. And I'm going to make them tight so it hurts your head."

"Like I'll let you! Yeah. If you do, you'll be dead before you know it."

"Hehe! Too bad you can't hold grudges against this! Jewelry, a black heart pendant with a silver chain. The chain should have a zigzag shape. A bracelet that's also silver and a zigzag shape. Ooh! This earings look pretty! I want two pairs! One for you and one for me! Dangling opal shaped hearts and and a black heart at the end. Make-up, um...black eyeliner, dark red lipstick that really shows, mascara, black nailpolish, some blush, and I don't anything else.

"Gah! I'm dying! People is this place, kill me before I commit suicide myself!"

The people in the store heard that and most of them rushed to choke, stab, chop, kill, and anything else they couold think of. They were all thinking: Omg! I killed an Akatsuki member! That's awesome!

"I don't mean it literally! Yeah" The customers stopped and walked away with sad faces. Some of them were even crying. Some children were wailing for their parents because the parents were the ones running to kill Deidara. They were thinking they could be a good role model to their children.

"Aw...looky! You made people cry. Uh...a lot of people cry."

"Who cares? It's not like they're anyone I know! Yeah"

"You're mean!"

"You just noticed? Yeah. You're seriously dumb. Yeah"

"Am not!"

**To the Hideout to Play Dress-up**

Sakura screamed. It was out fear. She never saw anything that scary. It was even scarier then the haunted house. Then she started laughing. Pein came out first. He seriously looked like a little girl. Then Tobi and Kisame came out next because theirs was easy to put on. They looked so ridiculous. Zetsu came out next. Sakura laughed so hard that she felt like she was going to vomit. Kakuzu came out a little shy. He looked normal. Still funny because Sakura still wasn't used to them without their Akatsuki cloaks. Sasori looked ok. Ha! He looked so much like a girl. Hidan came unwillingly. He complained so much about it being too tight and uncomfortable. "Why do girls have to wear these kind of things?!"

"Because we want to look better then other people and then we all get jealous because someone looks better and that's what leads to cat fights."

The Akatsuki that already came out were saying. "Wow"

Then Itachi came out saying, "Just for that?" Sakura just had to laugh. He looked like a girl exactly. Then a familiar voice broke out. "I'm not coming out! Yeah. No way! Yeah"

"Oh come on! Everyone else came out! Please! I'll give you pie! Please!"

"Pie! Yeah" Deidara came out running to Sakura. "Pie! Give me pie! Yeah"

Sakura gasped. He looked so pretty. _So beautiful...Damn! Even Deidara beat me in being a girl. No! That's a disgrace! Wah! Now I wish I hadn't made him so pretty! __**Shame on you! **__Don't shame me! You're shaming yourself now!_

"No! Even Deidara beat me in being pretty!"

"Haha! Yeah. Now I'm happy! Yeah. I beat Sakura! I beat Sakura!"

Sakura sat in a dark corner crying. "No! Why?!"

Deidara kept on laughing.

**One Hour Later...**

"To the mall we go!"

**Mall**

A whole crowd of laughter was heard. They would be talking about this for years and years to come. THe Akatsuki was taking it really bad. Deidara was taking it the worst.

"I want a name change for you guys! Pein is Priscilla. Itachi is Isabella. Kisame is Kate. Deidara is Diana. Sasori is Sandy. Tobi is Teresa. Zetsu is Zoey. Hidan is Hillary. Kakuzu is Kayla. Yay!"

**Lclsurfer: Yay! I'm a lefty! Happy Lefty Day. Whatever that is...never knew there was such a thing. Um, if I used your name, that wasn't by purpose. Omg! This took freaking four days. I'll never do that ever again. Because mainly it takes one day to finish or two days if I run out of ideas. Yep! I'm a slacker. I want to go to sleep. My baby cousin is so cute! Ah! I wrote more then 2800 words. That's more then I usually write for a chapter. No! Deidara! Wah!**


	14. Konan Likes Paper

**Life 14**

**Konan Likes Paper**

"I'm tired! Yeah. Let me go to sleep. Yeah"

"Come on Deidara! We have to go a mission after school! I don't like to be kept waiting! And I don't like tugging you!" Sasori was trying to pull Deidara off his bed. He was still shocked from what happened last time. It was already a week later. "Do you want me to kill you?"

"Go nuts. Yeah. I'm already dead. Yeah"

Sasori smirked. "You should get together with Sakura. You two would make such a good couple."

Deidara immediately got up and strangled Sasori. "You mention that one more time and you're dead. Yeah. Yeesh, everyone's been saying that! It's getting annoying. Yeah. Well, at least Itachi doesn't say anything. Yeah. But it's still getting on my nerves that he keeps staring at me! Hehe! I'm going to get him for that! Yeah. I'm going to set up an meeting!"

Sasori turned blank, then he remembered. Deidara was the school president.

**Meeting**

"Ok, I want to set up an assembly today."

"B-b-but t-t-today is s-s-s-supp-p-p-posed t-t-t-to be an a-a-a-as-s-s-s-s-semmb-b-b-bly o-o-on a f-f-f-fam-m-m-m-mous c-c-c-celebrities. T-t-t-t-this is the only c-c-chance w-we h-h-h-have to m-m-m-meet her. W-w-w-we w-w-w-were v-v-v-very lucky!"

"What?"

Tsunade came in, actually slammed open the door. "The vice president said that this is the only chance we have for someone famous to come here! That's it! I won't let you ruin my assembly!" Then she broke the table.

Deidara sighed. "I just want everyone to see one video. It's only like twenty minutes. So you can have fun with your celebrities."

"THEY ARE THE THE BEST EVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Deidara rolled his eyes. "You call drunk drivers the best? You have weird taste woman! Yeah"

Tsunade started destroying everything in the room and the room itself. She also yelled a lot of rude things to Deidara. And then almost kill the school staff. And then almost destroyed the whole school.

**Beginning of School**

"Why is that still there?" Sakura was staring at the words on the wall. The words break up Itachi and Sakura. Zetsu replied, "Probably because they're so lazy." Hidan and Sasori agreed.

"Oh well, I love you school!" Everyone in the Akatsuki gagged.

"Sakura has weird taste." Tobi whined.

Kakuzu rolled his eyes. "Duh"

**Class Time**

Kakashi cleared his throat. "To those who didn't know this yet. We will be having two assemblies. The whole school will be there. So everyone's going to have to squish. The first one is set up Deidara. You'll be seeing a video titled The Effects of Being Drunk." Sakura coughed when she heard Deidara's name. "The second one will be meeting two celebrities. Obviously from Tsunade. Seriously, weird taste much, she worships them."

**One hour later...**

"Ok! Let's go to the assembly!"

"Yay!" The whole class cheered. They were wondering who was coming.

Assembly

Deidara went onto the stage. "Ahem! I would like you to see this called The Effects of Being Drunk. I think you will find this very educational. Then he hopped on his explosive bird. And flew to pull down the screen.

After ten minutes, almost everyone was sleeping. The video was just showing people drunk driving, committing suicide, and other stuff. You know, what stupid drunk people do. Then the birdy exploded everyone in the crowd. And there was an uproar.

"Now that I have your attention, I would like you to see this second part. Yeah" He unpaused it.

Sakura laughed. It was showing drunken Itachi. She remembered that. It was at that time when Deidara made them serve under this guy. Then it showed Sakura being kissed by Itachi. Then Sakura started hiding herself.

Everyone was laughing at them. When it was over, Deidara exploded them again to make them shut up. "Now let's give a big round of applause for the peopler that made this possible. Itachi and Sakura!"

They gave a really big applause and some even whistled. Sakura tried herself. Up on the stage, Tsunade pushed Deidara and he fell onto the floor.

"Now welcome Lindsay Lohan and Paris Hilton! Ahahahahahahaha!"

Everyone booed.

Tsunade frowned. "You suck!" She stormed off and none of them came back. Seems she just pretended they came...

**After School**

Silence was heard in the little crowd behind the haunted classroom. The Akatsuki were watching. Sakura and Itachi were glaring at Deidara with angry faces. They couldn't get him at recess or lunch time because they both couldn't fnd him. Now it was after school and he let his guard down. Deidara was holding lots of popcorn. He walked to the back of the classroom and found Sakura and Itachi staring at him.

Deidara blinked. "What? You want popcorn? Yeah"

Sakura tightened her fist. Someone was about to get punched. The Sharingan was seen on Itachi's eyes. Deidara put out his arms. "Popcorn?" Sakura and Itachi started walking towards him. Deidara shook his head. "You think they would listen when a man is talking. Yeah"

Then he threw popcorn at the two of them and ran away. The popcorn exploded on the floor so Sakura couldn't run. But Itachi dodged them and ran after him. "COME BACK HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" YOU WILL FEEL THE THE WRATH OF ITACHI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Ow! You freaking killed my eyes! What do you use? My legs feel so heavy and they're so sore! Omg! There's mushrooms on my legs! Ah! Get it off! Get it off!"

"Hah! You'll never get me! Yeah"

**Akatsuki Hideout**

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Akatsuki came! Akatsuki came!"

"Um, I need to sit down." Sakura sat down on the couch and fell down. "Ow! Where's the damn couch." Pein had a guilty look on his face and then he pointed to Zetsu. "Zetsu ate it"

"No, I didn't. Kisame destroyed it."

"Not true! Deidara exploded it"

"Liar! Yeah. Itachi used his genjutsu to make it panic and commit suicide"

"...What?"

"Hey what happened to Itachi?"

"Oh! Yeah. He's tied up at the moment. Hehe! Yeah"

"Can't I sleep somewhere else?"

Pein started thinking for a while. He snapped his fingers. "You can sleep with Deidara!"

"No!" Deidara and Sakura both said this at the same time. Then they said the same thing again. "Never! Never! I don't want to!"

"I don't want her! It's my room!"

"Don't you have a girl in the Akatsuki?"

Pein put on a disapointed face. "Fine. You can live with Konan for a while. For one month, and then you have to live with Deidara! For the rest of your life!"

Sakura dropped to the floor. "Can't it be a year and then never! Or you could let me go back to my own house!"

"Never!" This time the whole Akatsuki said it. Sakura groaned. "NO fair! I'm trapped like a rat! I'm a freaking hostage! Doesn't the government even care about me?!"

Deidara coughed. "Actually we (Cough) bribe them."

"What?!"

"What? We have a lot of money. We can do anything we want."

"This is why I hate you!"

Then a woman came. "Hey! It's Konan! What's up?"

"Nothing! None of your business!"

Kisame blinked. "We all know you like P-wah! What was that for?!"

Hidan tackled Kisame. "We're still working on that!"

**Konan's Room**

The way inside was still scary. There was paper everywhere and they were sticking on the walls sharply. All pointing to Sakura. They moved on their own.

Konan turned to Sakura. "They don't like you"

"Don't you think I know that already?"

Konan blinked once. "No"

The room itself was simple. It was just that the papers were all pointing at her and was ready to attack her. It was freaky. _This room is scary. How the hell does she sleep in here? Oh right! Akatsuki member...god! Now I want people to be scared of me! I want to rule the world! Ah! I've been spending too much time with the Akatsuki._

**Lclsurfer: (Starts crying) School just started today and it's so boring! I have the most boring of all boring teachers. I know I'm not in high school yet. (Next year!) But I have to if I want to go to Geometry. We get our own bus! And one thing, high school is confusing and crowded. I want to switch! So much papers to sign! My friend's cousin came and he's boring too! Ah! Eighth grade is going to be BORING!!!!!!!!!!!!! Well, at least I don't have the dangerous teachers, the ones that are really mean...**

**WEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I have a Wii! Except I only have Wii Spports, Wii Play, and Mario Party 8. And Mario Party 8 freezes on Star Battle so we'll never finish the game. I wanna go to a anime convention!**

**Wah! I actually cried for Sasori. I think I'm going to do the same thing for Hidan and Kakuzu and DEIDARA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DEIDARA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Cries for all of eternity)**

_**Yes, I'll never stop crying for him!**_


	15. Where's My Confession?

**Life 15**

**Where's My Confession?**

Sakura couldn't sleep one bit. All the papers everywhere, she touched a piece once. Her hand started bleeding by the slightest touch. "Ah! I couldn't sleep at all tonight!"

"Why? I had such a nice time that I slept more then usual."

"Really? Good for you...I'm still sleepy."

"Couldn't you just sleep more?"

"No, your papers freak me out!"

Konan started crying. She was started to cry really hard. "What's wrong with art? There's a lot I know! Sasori, Deidara, Sai, and me! Wah! How could you not like origami? Origami is the best ever! Also, Pein is god!"

"...where's the exit?"

"Right there" When Sakura looked at her again, she had stopped crying. There was no sign at all that she had cried just a second ago. It caught her by surprise.

**Time to Go to School**

"Why is everyone still sleeping?" The place was all empty. She was trying to find them everywhere. So now she concluded that they're all still sleeping. "Let's see..where's the damn exit in this place?"

"Looking for something?" Sakura turned around. It was Itachi.

"Show me the exit."

"No"

Sakura sighed. "Then why isn't anyone moving to go now?"

"Because it's our happy anniversary to take a vacation whenever we want to" Itachi was smiling. "What's that aupposed to mean?" He laughed. "Pein's the leader. He wanted a vacation so he got one!" Sakura backed away.

"Are you going to try to get back together with me?"

"It's no use. I know who you like and I'll kill first."

Sakura blinked. "I don't like anyone." "Sure you don't, sure you don't."

"I don't!" Itachi rolled his eyes and walked away. The rest of the Akatsuki came near noon where they demanded food. They were all grumpy with messy hairs. "I WANT FOOD!!!!!!!!!" Konan got up around the same time Itachi did.

"When can we have some real food?"

"Never!" Kakuzu took care of the financial stuff. And you know him, he's the cheapest person in the whole wide world. He once sold a piece of crap to this really rich guy for ten million dollars. The rich guy was one of the smartest people too. That really says something about how persuasive Kakuzu is. Another time, he sold a paper clip for a hundred bucks from a kid. He also asked a lot of kids in the neighborhood to get their parents' credit cards. See, this is how evil Kakuzu is...he does a lot worse though.

**After Lunch...and Breakfast**

Everyone went outside to do what they doing best. Killing people. Sakura had to stay. Deidara stayed too. Pein ordered him in case Sakura tried to escape. "Why are you here?"

"You know why. Yeah" Sakura glared at Deidara. "Hey, I don't like this anymore then you do!" They glared at each other some more. Hating each other more every minute that passed by. Deidara finally moved. He relaxed and sat on the floor. "I'm bored. What do you want to do now? Yeah"

"Nothing to do with you"

"Let's play this game where we ask questions and then we keep askinguntil someone messes up and answers the question or something like that. Yeah. You start first."

"Ok, um, what's your favorite color?"

"Especially since everyone keeps saying I like you" Deidara muttered. Seemingly, Sakura didn't hear that and continued to glare at him. Three hours later and no one uttered a word. They didn't move at all. They just continued to stare at each other. Then Deidara relaxed and dropped to the floor.

He sighed, "Let's do something else now! Yeah. I'm bored!"

Sakura growled. "What did you think that was? A staring contest?"

He blinked twice. "Yes" Sakura yelled in frustation. "You are so hard to...ugh!" Deidara laughed. Sakura dropped to the floor too. She started thinking about who Itachi thought she liked. "Hey, Deidara. Who do think Itachi thinks I like?"

Deidara stiffened. Then he hid it by saying, "I'll tell you if you do one thing! Yeah"

"What?" Sakura said suspiciously. She knew that this would be really bad, whatever it was. "I was thinking about making you kiss Ino, but since we can't leave...write a love letter and you can't be anonymous! Yeah"

"Never!"

"I knew you would say that. Yeah"

"Obviously" Sakura rolled her eyes.

So they spent the rest of the time playing tic-tac-toe and other random stuff. Deidara mostly won because he cheated. They played for a long time. Mainly it was twelve hours. The Akatsuki came really late. The both of them played the most boring games, but Sakura was having fun. She never thought that was possible with these kinds of games.

"We're back!" Kisame collapsed onto the floor. (Cough) You should remember that _someone _took the couch.

"Let's play something!"

"But I'm sleepy."

"NO!!!!! I want to play something!" Pein pouted.

**One minute later...**

The Akatsuki and Sakura were all sitting in one big circle. There was a candle lit in the middle of the circle. Pein stood up and gave each member a black candle that was lit. Then Pein turned around and gave Sakura a red candle. It wasn't lit. Deidara scowled. "I know what your doing and it's not going to work! Yeah. You'll just get someone else. Yeah" He started pointing at Itachi.

"This is a fun game that I was taught when I was really little" Pein started chanting some unknown words. Then something appeared out of Sakura's red candle. She gasped. Blazing fires shot out of the candle. Red flames danced wildly. Then it led a link to Zetsu's candle. Zetsu widened his eyes.

"This can't be right! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hey, you faked it!"

Pein laughed. "Just kidding! I'll do it for real!" The flames froze and turned into a rope and twisted to Deidara's candle. Where Deidara's fire caught onto the rope and led to Sakura's again. Except, when it came back to Sakura, it lesssened until it was stick. They were both across each other. Deidara glared and Sakura was completely clueless.

"Stop this game already! Yeah. I see your point already! Yeah" Pein shrugged and poured water on everyone. "Gah! Cold!"

Deidara stood up and turned towards his bedroom. Itachi stood up too. "Aren't we supposed to fight now? I vowed to kill whoever-"

"But I'm wet! Yeah" Then Deidara walked away. Itachi growled. Sakura poked Itachi. He calmed down when he looked at Sakura. "What is it?"

"What was the meaning of that game?"

Itachi frowned. "It's one of those love games. This one actually works and it goes to the one you like the most in the group. Considering how thick that was when it was Deidara, he's your love ad you've been thinking about him a lot. But that would also mean he doesn't like you back. I'm so sorry."

Sakura was still clueless.

**Two hours later...**

"I still don't get it! Oh wait, omg! I do not like Deidara! And I will never love him in the future!"

_But you know...I think I like him. But didn't Itachi say Deidara didn't like me? What am I going to do? Aw...now the Akatsuki know and they're going to go all crazty trying to find a way to get us together. Which I don't want at all! Grr! I wish I never had these damn hormones!_

**Wednesday Morning**

"Good morning"

Sakura turned around even though she knew who it was. There was Deidara leaning on the kitchen door. He sighed. He was about to say something when Itachi barged in and came to Sakura's side. "Did you have a nice sleep? I guess you didnt. You shouldn't go to school today."

"Tch. Whatever. I guess I have to fight Itachi today. Yeah" Deidara turned to face the kitchen and waved to them to hurry up and eat.

"I hope you made your will"

"I already did. Yeah. It just says two sentences on it! Yeah. It says Pein can split everything by himself, but I want something with me in my grave. And that's Sakura!" Deidara stuck his tongue out and made a face.

"Bleh!"

Itachi tightened his jaw and clenched his fists.

**Lclsurfer: Hah! This was tiring! Happy birthday! Oh come on, I thought I wrote more words then that! You know, I think I'm less funny now. I don't know...I'm not up to it anymore! I think I'm stressing over everything. **

**So I finally looked at when I started writing, and it's on September 30! I'm like OMG!!!!!! Wow...one year passed and I wrote this much...anyways I wrote one chapter and then the next day, I see some reviews. Omg! I got reviews! Yay! And then that motivated me write damn THREE chapters for my first story ever! **

**So what I'm trying to say, I **_**might **_**make 2-3 chapters on this sequel on September 30. But I might just release only one since well, if you've noticed, my chapters have been getting longer. (I'm aiming for the tiny scrollbar!) And in one week, three chapters will be tiring. So maybe at least one, and at most is three. **

**Also, I might put Girls' Fight on hiatus. Because I still can't handle multiple stories. (only two! sorry!)**

**I like reading! READING IS AWESOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

_**Now what you've been waiting for...wah! Deidara! I miss you so much! Wah! Deidara!**_

Too much writing!


	16. Itachi vs Deidara: Who's Stronger?

**Life 16**

**Itachi vs. Deidara...Who's Stronger?**

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Itachi impatiently tapped his foot. "Are you don't yet? You've been going on and off for a whole hour. I'm not fighting you until you finally stop. When it reaches midnight, I swear you will die." Itachi threatened. Deidara sat on the floor cross legged. "Give me your best shot! Yeah. I'm the true artist. I won't be stopped by a Sharingan user. Yeah"

"Hmm" The Akatsuki weren't convinced. Pein sighed. "We're going to lose someone today." The Akatsuki waited for his answer. "Itachi's going to win! Deidara's going to lose!"

"I bet on Itachi" All of them said that except Tobi and Sasori. They said nothing. Then Tobi bursted out crying. "Wah! I'm sorry Deidara. Pein is always right and it's kind of obvious who's going to win...so I'm going to bet on Kisame!"

"..."

"Kisame isn't going to fight."

"Liar!"

"It's true." Kisame nodded.

"Really? Then who's fighting Itachi?"

Sasori sighed. "It's Deidara vs. Itachi. For some reason, I'm getting mixed feelings. I'm happy that Deidara's going to die so he'll never annoy me ever again. But I'm going to miss him. I'm going to choose. Since I'm a puppet! Cry or cheer. Cheeeerrrrr" The Akatsuki nodded.

Zetsu brought some bottles of sake. "Let's drink to the memories of Deidara."

They all sat down and started drinking. Deidara stared. "I'm not dead yet."

Itachi coldly said, "You will be."

Sasori raised his hand. "Oo! I bet two hundred on Deidara!"

Everyobe looked at him like he was crazy. "What? I did say mixed feelings didn't I?"

**Three hours later...**

The Akatsuki were all drunk. "Omg! Itachi! I love you!" Kisame cried out. Deidara was still stalling by talking with Sasori. Itachi was still ready to fight. He didn't move an inch.

"Eternal beauty is the best. Art is somwthing that stays perserved forever. So that it will never go away and rot. Something that you will always see."

"So not true! Yeah. Real art is the moment it explodes because art is a bang!"

"You're a liar! _Real art _is something that lasts forever."

"It's the fleeting moment when it explodes."

"Forever"

"Explodes"

"Forever"

"Explodes"

"Shut up!" Itachi was usually extremely patient and he stayed patient for a while. But since Itachi hated Deidara...he threw a kunai at him. Deidara dodged it and Sakura was right behind him. Sasori grabbed it before it could hit her. He gasped. "How could you Itachi? Yeah. How could you almost hit you love like that? I mean, I thought you loved her. Yeah. I know you still talk about her all the time. Yeah"

Sasori added. "Yeah, I thought you liked my cousin. How could you treat her like that? Throwing a kunai at her! As her godfather I will never let this happen again! You shall battle me Itachi!"

Konan blinked twice. "Oh I get it! Smart thinking Deidara! No wonder why you at next to Sakura...and you were whispering about something with Sasori in the beginning...you're cheap!"

Deidara looked offended. "What? Yeah. Didn't you say it was smart thinking?"

"Cheap" Konan and Zetsu said in unison. Hidan yelled at him. "You're taking a coward's way! You should fight by yourself!"

Kakuzu said nothing.

Deidara dropped to the floor. "Fine, fine! Yeah. I'll fight you right now Itachi! But I get to make the first move! Yeah. Ah!" Deidara backed away. Itachi's fist was right in front of his face. Itachi pouted. "Ok, since you're weaker"

Deidara got angry. "I'll show you what true art is!" He threw some little bug things. "C1 will show some distraction."

Itachi easily dodged them. "Now it's time for C2! Yeah"

Deidara was on the C2 dragon. He had put the mines when Itachi was being distracted by the clay clone throwing C1 at him. Itachi did the fireball jutsu at him but Deidara dodged that.

_Oh noes! I'm caught in his genjutsu. Yeah. Omg! If it was Mangekyo Sharingan...dispel! Shit! _

Deidara and his dragon was falling and the dragon scraped the ground and it made the whole ground go boom! He made it just in time. When he was safe on ground, Itachi was in front of him with those cursed eyes. It was Mangekyo Sharingan. Deidara was caught.

_You will suffer for 120 hours._

_Yeah right! I can beat this! Because I'm the true master of art!_

(Stab) (More stabbing) (Much more stabbing)

_119 hours and 59 minutes and 59 seconds more for you to suffer..._

**Five Minutes Later**

Deidara and Itachi were still staring at each other. Sakura wondered what was happening.

Then then a second passed and they both fell.

Kakuzu gaped. "Wooooow! He actually lasted that long. I underestimated him."

Tobi clapped really hard. "Omg! Deidara's really strong. And I thought all he had was a bag of clay to protect him."

**A Week Later**

Itachi had finally woken up, but Deidara didn't. He was probably still effected by Itachi's genjutsu. Itachi smiled when he heard that. He was in his bedroom. When he woke up, Pein was standing next to him. "Does that mean I win?"

Pein said, "No! Not fair! I'm always right!"

"Where's Sakura?"

"Not at school" Pein said that slowly.

"Which means she's here. What has she been doing while I was sleeping?"

"She hasn't left the Akatsuki hideout since your battle." Again, Pein said that slowly.

"I thought she liked school. What has she been doing in the Akatsuki hidout?"

"Eating, sleeping, talking." Pein looked at the floor and dug his foot onto the floor. He also had his arms behind his back.

"Whose room has she been eating, sleeping, and talking in?" Itachi heatedly whispered. Inside, he was fuming and screaming in his head.

"Oh what do you know? It's dinner time already! I'll let Kisame bring you your dinner."

"It's fine. I can walk."

**Deidara's Room**

Deidara was still sleeping. Sakura was always there. She was always holding his hand with her two arms. Closing her eyes and praying that he will wake up in that moment. She stayed quiet most of the time. Sometimes she whispered some things to him.

Zetsu brang her food in the beginning. But Zetsu is not to be trusted with food. Tobi spilled it. Kisame cried because of Itachi. Hidan didn't care. Kakuzu just said that he would steal her heart. Pein was playing with legos. Konan was outside on a mission to look for Yahiko. So that left Sasori who was forced to by Pein. He had been busy working on a new puppet that he would all the time. Sasori kept on saying Hiruko isn't perfected.

Itachi crashed in. His legs were wobbling. He wasn't fully recovered. Sakura didn't turn to see who it was. Itachi's eyes were angry. They showed of Sharingan.

**Lclsurfer: Yatta! My baby cousin is coming in two days...but more importantly...MY AKATSUKI CLOAK IS DONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Halloween is this month so I decided to make an Akatsuki cloak. Actually since my cooking is as bad as my sewing. My grandma made it. But I gave her some reference so it kind of counts right? Right? (Coughs) My cooking is poison! (Coughs) It's beautiful! I'm going trick or treating! XD**

**Also my friend made one during the summer and showed it off in school WITH THE HAT!!!!!! It's on Youtube. Her name is digigirl12. Yep, she's really really hyper! I'm serious. If you're lazy, the link is on my profile. It's only 8 seconds though. ;P**


	17. Jealous of You and Confession Time

**Life 17**

**Jealous of You and Confession Time**

"What do you want?"

"I want my pie"

"Pie?"

"Eh? I mean...I want to kill Deidara!"

"Well, I'm not letting you! You'll have to kill me first!" Sakura stood up and faced him. She knew that she was really weak but she still wanted to at least stall. Sakura got ready to attack. Itachi's eyes softened. "Would you really kill me?"

"Possibly, if that's the outcome...er...ok!"

Itachi sighed. "Please move. Sakura. Please. I don't want to kill you. Please move aside."

"No!" Sakura was determined to protect for a while.

"You don't have to do this! For him anyways...Sakura...I love you..." Itachi yelled at her.

"Well, now I like Deidara!" Sakura pouted. Tears were starting to come out.

"Guess we'll do this the hard way..." Itachi was now behind her and knocked her unconscious. He sighed sadly. "I'm sorry I had to hurt you." He turned around to face towards Deidara. He was still sleeping. "I'm kill you this time Deidara"

"Guess not! Yeah"

A little clay spider crawled on his leg and exploded. Itachi sceamed in agony. "I...lost..."

Deidara sat up and stook out his tongue. "That's what you get for playing the cheap way! Yeah. Well, I did too...but that's just me. Yeah" Deidara scratched himself. "Uh, what do I do know?

"I seriously don't know! Yeah" Deidara tapped his fingers. He looked down. "Wow. Two dead people...KISAM...HIDA...PE...ZET...KAKU...TO...SASORI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

**With Sasori**

"SASORI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sasori looked at Deidara's room. He hesitated. "Nah" He flipped a page of the newspaper he was reading. He was looking at the comics section. He started laughing at it. He sighed happily. "That's funny."

"Yesh"

"What happened Kisame?"

"I finished painting my nails!"

"Whatever" Sasori went back to reading.

**With Deidara**

He frowned. "No one's coming! Yeah"

"KONAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

**With Konan**

"KONAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Konan lokked up. "What?! Aws...don't tell me! Deidara wants me to get him up...nah!"

**With Deidara Again**

"Everyone makes me feel sad! Yeah"

Deidara looked down. "How are you supposed to move Itachi without waking him up?" He thought for a while. "Ah! I see! I knew this would come in handy!"

He searched threw his pockets ntil he found a stick. Poke. Poke. Poke.

Itachi stirred and rolled towards the bed. "NO you idiot! Yeah. YOu're supposed to roll the other way! The other way!" Poke. Poke. Poke. Itachi rolled the other way now, but he had brabbed the blanket. "Curses! Oh well" Deidara got out of his bed and rolled Itachi away and when he reached the foot of his door, he slammed it closed. Deidara brushed his hands. "That takes care of that! Yeah"

When he came back, he tripped on something. "Oh damn! I forgot Sakura! Yeah" Deidara looked at the door. "Nah!"

Deidara took out a dirty bag and put a dog and cat inside. It was getting quite noisy inside. He put Sakura's arm inside. She woke up in one minute. The first thing she saw was Deidara with an annoyed expression. "That took you long enough. Yeah. You should have woken up in one second."

"You put my arm inside a bag with a cat and dog! Look at my arm!'

Deidara corrected. "A _dirty_ bag and it's not _that_ bad.

Sakura turned red. She looked away immediately. He looked confused. "What? Yeah" He touched her shoulder. Sakura turned redder.

Deidara laid down on his bed. He wasn't wearing his Akatsuki cloak and he had already changed into a t-shirt with jeans. "I'm bored. Think of something to do."

Sakura said nothing. "What's wrong with you? Yeah"

"Nothing"

"Sure" Deidara used a sarcastic tone.

"Now tell me!"

"Never!"

"Tell me!" Sakura squeezed her eyes. She was about to tell. SHe bit her lip hard. So hard that it was bleeding. Deidara quickly walked to her. They were now facing each other. THeir faces were like five inches apart. "Tell me"

Sakura was taken back and just told him. "Because I like you"

Deidara lowered his head. She couldn't see his face. Then he faced her and started making gagging noises. "Omg! I'm dying! Yeah" Sakura turned red again. This time she was angry. "I confess and you're gagging?! That's it! You're dead!"

Deidara pointed out. "You already confessed kind of with that game we played."

Sakura frowned. "I had no idea what that was. You're dead!"

"You think I'm scared? Yeah"

She slapped him. "I can still do that!"

Deidara smirked. "That didn't even hurt! Blah! Yeah. Now activate brick wall! Yeah" The floor opened and a brick wall came from under the floor and through the opening and separated Sakura and Deidara. He was on the side with the bed and the window. Sakura had the door. Suddenly, the door slammed open and Itachi rushed in with kunai.

He was furious. He had let his guard down. Itachi rushed in without thinking. Sakura was still facing the wall when Itachi stabbed her in the stomach. She screamed. Itachi widened his eyes. He didn't realize that he just stabbed her. Sakura fell to the floor.

Itachi just stood there and looked at her.

**Deidara**

It was soundproof. He didn't hear a thing. An hour later, he finally put down the brick wall and gasped. Itachi was looking down at what seemed to be a dead Sakura. The kunai was still there on the back. Face flat, Sakura was motionless. Deidara was horrified. He slowly turned her over. Sakura's face was frozen in fear. Her eyes were still open.

**Lclsurfer: Omg! Tobi came in the anime! Yesh! Well, I don't like his voice. Tobi's voice should be just like Omnistrife's voice. Makes me feel sad. Oh yeah, my class made a haunted house. That was so fun! Mwhahaha! I bet I'm going to spend over fifty bucks on books on the book fair this year. Happy Halloween! Get into the Halloween spirit with this ending! (Cries) I suck at serious stuff! The ending was horrible. I also suck at battle scenes! I suck at writing! **

**Sorry! I meant to send this on Halloween! But my computer stopped working. It was lagging like crazy. I promise on Thanksgiving that I'll send it on time with both stories. Wah! I was going to finish it yesterday! ...maybe there's going to be a new chapter on Toy...Yay! I got hyper on candy! Trick or treating was fun! In the mall, everywhere was out of candy so we went house to house. I got lots of candy! Obviously I was Deidara! Mwhaha! I even drew the mouths on my hands! It's still there sadly. I think I used permanent marker. :C**

**Don't worry! The story's is still going. I didn't even plan an ending yet!**


	18. A Funeral for a Special Person

**Life 18**

**A Funeral for a Special Person**

"You killed her"

Itachi's head was down. "No! I didn't!" He shook his head. He couldn't believe it either. He couldn't believe that he killed her. Deidara laughed. "Isn't this the part where you should be doing the Luke Skywalker thing? You know! Yeah. The part when Darth Vader says he's his father! Yeah"

Itachi glared at him.

Deidara shut up and started mourning. "I know! Yeah. It's such a tragic thing to happen. She was so young and somebody I don't know had to take her life away!" Deidara shook his head and sighed. Then he went down to his knees and screamed, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!...There! I did it for you! Yeah"

Itachi glared at some more. Deidara was confused. "What? What did I do now?"

Itachi accused. "You killed her!"

"…"

"Ok, it's on a technical basis but still!"

"…"

"Let's just make a grave already!"

"Ok! Yeah" Deidara took a shovel from under his bed and jumped out of his window. "Whee! Yeah" Itachi looked through the window. From outside you could see that he was already digging. The hole was already up to his length. Sasori walked up to Deidara and asked. "How long have you been digging that?"

"Yesterday" Deidara replied innocently. Sasori did a sideways look and just shrugged. "Whatever. I don't care. It's Itachi's and your problem. Not mine! Whoever died has nothing to do with me." Deidara did the innocent voice again. "What if it's your cousin that's going to be buried? Yeah"

Sasori walked up and grabbed his collar and lifted him up. He must be pretty strong because he was using one hand and including the fact that Sasori is shorter than Deidara. Sasori looked dangerous now. "What did you do?"

Deidara pointed to Itachi who was still looking through the window. "Itachi did it!"

Sasori pulled tighter. "Don't lie to me! Everyone knows Itachi loves Sakura and wouldn't dare to hurt her. You on the other hand, are the opposite." Itachi interrupted Sasori. "It's true. Deidara just used a very weak excuse." Itachi started crying. Deidara sighed. He knew Itachi was lying but Sasori didn't. Itachi barely lied and Deidara always did. Of course they would think Deidara killed Sakura. Sasori turned back to face Deidara again. "That's that! You killed my cousin, Sakura! And you will pay for it! Come on! We're going to Pein!"

Deidara was being dragged on the floor by Sasori. He sighed again. 'I am so going to hate this! Yeah"

**Thirty minutes later…**

"Guilty!" Pein acted as the judge in a supreme court. Itachi acted as the witness. Sakura was supposed to be the witness but she's already dead.

Kisame started bawling. Itachi was still crying. Kisame cried out. "Finally! Deidara is put to justice! I can't believe it! I've been waiting for this day for a long time." Zetsu wiped a single tear. "I know what you mean, Kisame. Deidara will finally have his punishment for killing that poor girl." Hidan shuddered. 'Why am I here? I LIKE killing people." Sasori put up a satisfactory smile. Tobi was crying out the loudest. Konan didn't care. She was still looking at Pein. Kakuzu raised his hand.

Pein noticed it and asked Kakuzu. "What do you want?"

"Before she goes into her grave….can I have her heart?"

"She's already dead."

"But sometimes I treasure special hearts"

Pein thought about it for a while. He shrugged. "Fine by me"

Deidara scowled. "What?! I didn't even get to say anything."

Pein sighed and told him something. "Don't you know the saying? Guilty until proven innocent."

Deidara rubbed his forehead. "I thought it was innocent until proven guilty. Yeah"

"Phsst! Whatever. No one cares about you anymore! We execute him this evening!"

A loud roar of cheering filled the room. "Now let's drink until we can drink no more! And let's leave Deidara tied up with Sakura together alone in the dark!" Pein cheered and the rest followed him out of the room. Deidara started grinding his teeth. This was totally unfair. He had an unfair trial and the Akatsuki knew it. Plus, he was tied up with a dead girl. They had taken his clay. Deidara started wriggling until he noticed something.

There was a pulse. Sakura was still alive. No one had even bothered to clean her up and check if she was still really alive. Deidara started moving his hands again.

**Five minutes later…**

"Yes! Yeah. I got it!" Deidara got up and stretched. When he was done, he looked at Sakura. He eyes were closed into a peaceful slumber. He untied her too and then hed her hand. He looked at her face and sincerely said, "I'm going to miss you very much. I...there's a pulse! Yeah. Where was I? Oh yeah! I am going to make you suffer an eternity forever! Yeah"

Deidara had done some medical help before. It was just that it was Sakura. What if she woke up? Deidara thought about it for a while. Then he brushed the idea off. "Nah! I'll let Itachi do that! Yeah"

Deidara walked out of the room, whistling to himself.

"How could you?"

Itachi was standing at the doorway. "How could you kill her?"

Deidara gasped. "She's alive! Go mend her!"

Itachi gasped and ran to check her pulse. It was beating. "You're off the hook for now…but if I see you do anything else…you're dead!"

"…Why am I not scared?"

"I don't know"

**Lclsurfer: Happy Thanksgiving! _Well_ _it was supposed to be but there was some technical diffculties..._Kayaking was so fun! I saw all my teachers there! (Gasps) So it's been a busy week and all but October was even busier. Did you know I weigh 500 pounds?! Everyone thinks I'm lying but it's true!** **It's just like the time when I told them my middle name was Deidara and my last name is Uchiha and they didn't believe me at all. Go check my poll I just put up on my profile! So far there's only one vote which I voted on it. Hehe!**


	19. The End

**Life 19**

**The End **

Sakura groaned. "What happened?" She was on Itachi's bed. Of course, Itachi was by her side. One thing was weird. She knew something was wrong. Then she gave out a little gasp. "What's happening? I can see the light! The light! It's coming to me! Mama! Papa! Grandpa! Grandma! My fishes and my adorable dog! I'm coming now!"

Itachi was freaked out. He thought Sakura was going insane. Itachi started walking away. 'Just walk away. This has nothing to concern about me' Then Itachi ran screaming to Kisame. His _true _love.

Deidara sighed. "I thought he would never leave. Yeah. He's been sitting in the same spot for five years and then there's the-"

"Five years?!" Sakura blurted out.

Deidara showed the V sign. "Hehe! Yeah. Five years! Yeah. We all graduated and all got jobs and decided to become good people. Kakuzu became…a famed bounty hunter! Yeah. Hidan became a priest. You should see how many people worship Jasshin now. He got two continents completely converted. One of them is Antarctica. Yeah. Zetsu became the greenhouse keeper that stopped global warming and air pollution. Yeah. Sasori owns all the toy factories and stores. Tobi is his partner. Sasori gets 99 percent and the Tobi gets the one percent. So gullible…Kisame went on a political campaign and closed all the sushi and seafood places. He also stopped water pollution. Yeah. Itachi is helping the blind people. Konan helps all the helpless children around the world. Pein is using the Death Note to kill all the criminals of the world. He is the so-called god of justice. He converted the five other continents. Yeah"

Sakura widened her eyes. "Really?"

Deidara crossed his arms. "Yep"

Sakura pointed at him. "What are _you_ doing?"

"I'm a freeloader."

"You're lying."

"No, I'm not."

Sakura shook her head. "I meant Pein using the Death Note to kill people. He's not Light Yagami."

"…" Then he laughed. "Omg! You actually believed that? Haha! Yeah"

Sakura pouted and crossed her arms. "Shut up!"

"Stupid"

Sakura threw a book at him. It hit him on the head. "Ow! What was that for? Yeah"

"You tricked me. That's what."

"Not my fault you're so gullible! Blah" Deidara stuck his tongue out. Sakura groaned and went back to sleep. Deidara stood there for a few minutes and called to get Itachi. Itachi was currently crying to Kisame, so Deidara was forced to stay.

**Flashback**

"Um, so Sakura is alive?" Pein looked at her while eating a bag of chips.

"Yes" Itachi stood there sternly.

"Ok, I understand that…but why is she still sleeping?"

"Probably in a coma…"

"A coma?! You must take her to the hospital! I don't know how to take care of coma people."

Itachi coughed. "I do"

Pein nodded his head. "This is an order for all Akatsuki. An Akatsuki member has to stay at her side the whole time. If she dies or wakes up without an Akatsuki member there, then the person last there will die."

Hidan whined. "Why? Couldn't Itachi just stay the whole time?"

Pein sipped from a can of soda with a straw. "Well, still! If Itachi leaves, then someone has to stay behind. Got that?'

"Yes" The Akatsuki replied unwillingly.

**Sakura and Deidara**

Deidara looked at the window in silence while Sakura slept away. To tell you the truth, Deidara was lying. It was really two weeks. Kakuzu had stolen a lot of hospital stuff in the beginning when he first joined. He wanted to be cheap even from back then. So obviously he had stuff for comas.

Deidara sighed. "Why do I have to be stuck with you? I can't even call anyone else unless I get Itachi back here! Wait, I have an idea! Why didn't I think of it before? I can just yell out for Itachi! Yeah" Deidara walked up to the door and yelled as loud as he can. "ITACHI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

**Itachi**

He heard a faint scream of his name. Itachi looked up. "What?"

**Deidara**

They were pretty far so Deidara didn't hear Itachi saying what. Deidara punched the wall and poured water onto Sakura's face. She woke up pretty fast and gave out a little yelp.

"I'm wet! What was that for?"

"It's not my fault that you sleep too much. Yeah. I'm lonely."

"Why don't you just get out then?"

"Because Pein made me stay here. It's not my fault that he made this rule. When you're up and ready to go, I can finally leave." Deidara cheered by drinking a bottle of wine. The place had a lot of food. Tobi stored it every day. He always stored a lot too. He took out a week's supply every time. Kakuzu got angry but he didn't want to go into the room in case Itachi left the room. So Kakuzu beat Tobi immediately when he found out he was taking that much.

Sakura sighed. "But I like you"

Deidara ran to the corner and looked freaked out. "Yuck! Stop liking me! Like Itachi or….Tobi! Then break up with him and beat him up so that he'll never come to Akatsuki ever again. If you can, beat up Itachi too"

Sakura sighed again. "One date. That's all I'm asking from you. If I'm not satisfied, then I'll stop _disgusting _you. If I'm satisfied, then I'll force you to continue." Deidara wondered. "How do you force me?"

Sakura smirked. "By getting the entire Akatsuki on my side."

"Not Itachi. Don't forget Itachi." Deidara pointed out.

**Lclsurfer: HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!!!!! I spend too much. I was going into an anime craze the day after Christmas. I bought a Byakuya plush and a wall scroll of him, Itachi's headband too. ;P **

**New Year's Resolution: To make Byakuya's cosplay by next Halloween. And then attempt to make Sesshoumaru's. (Like I can sew…but I can try!) Next chapter is the last one. Not this one**


	20. The Beginning of Something

**Life 20**

**The Beginning of Something**

_Turns emo. I finished this chapter and was about to save it but I accidentally pressed the wrong button and it deleted all my work. So now I have to redo everything. So if you find it a bit lacking, that's probably it…:C_

Sakura sighed. "But I like you"

Deidara ran to the corner and looked freaked out. "Yuck! Stop liking me! Start to like Itachi again or….Tobi! Then break up with him and beat him up so that he'll never come to Akatsuki ever again. If you can, beat up Itachi too"

Sakura sighed again. "One date. That's all I'm asking from you. If I'm not satisfied, then I'll stop _disgusting _you. If I'm satisfied, then I'll force you to continue." Deidara wondered. "How are you going to force me?"

Sakura smirked. "By getting the entire Akatsuki on my side."

"Not Itachi. Don't forget Itachi." Deidara pointed out.

**Yesterday**

"Hi everybody!" Pein skipped into Itachi's room with his eyes closed. He opened his eyes and saw Deidara instead of Itachi. He gasped dramatically. Deidara walked up to him and hit him hard in the head. Pein put both hands on the place where he got hit and cried. Deidara got annoyed and yelled at him. That just made Pein cry more. He cried for hours. Deidara finally gave in and asked, "What?"

"Did you know? Did you know? I learned something new."

"What?"

"I'll show you." Pein formed some hand signs and a hole appeared. There was six capsules things and there was five bodies sleeping." Deidara's eyes popped out. "What?" Pein formed a few more hand signs and the hole disappeared.

"What? What did you do? Yeah"

"They're my bodies! The Six Ways of Pain!"

Deidara slowly backed away. Sakura remembered what she told Deidara. She was going to convince everyone. "Hey, Pein. Do you want a lot of cookies and milk?"

Pein looked up hopefully. "Yes"

"I'll give you that if you sign this." Pein glanced at the paper. "What's this for?"

"I want to be with Deidara."

"Then that's fine, here I signed it." Sakura took the piece of paper and ran to Kakuzu's room. While on the way, she bumped into Sasori. "Sasori! You're just the person I wanted to see!"

"Why?"

"Because I want to………do you want to torture Deidara?"

Sasori cheered. "Yep"

"Sign this"

After Sasori was Kakuzu. She knocked on his door. No one answered so she knocked louder. Still, no one answered so she started kicking. Kakuzu finally opened the door. "What do you want? I was counting my precious!"

"Precious?"

Kakuzu said dreamily, "Money…"

"Oh, anyways I know how you could make a huge profit in a short amount of time. Invest your money on merchandising like t-shirts, mugs, etc. Have the Akatsuki on them and everyone will buy it. They may be cared of you but they're actually huge fans."

Kakuzu thought about it. He agreed. "Yay! Now sign this!" Kakuzu took the piece of paper and read it very carefully. Deidara ran up to them and reached out for the paper. He was too late. Kakuzu saw him and signed it really fast and handed it to Sakura. Sakura ran out of the way. Deidara fell and hit his head on the wall and was unconscious.

Sakura handed it to other people and they all agreed. Konan was given pictures of Pein. Zetsu got help in the greenhouse. Tobi got to play with an unconscious Deidara. Hidan was harder. She had to dispose of a dead corpse that he recently killed. Sakura got sick to her stomach.

**Kisame's Room**

While Sakura was throwing the _trash, _Deidara had woken up and walked to Kisame's room. Sakura knocked on the shark man's door. Itachi opened the door with a cold stare.

"I'm not going to agree."

Sakura took a bag of chips and started eating it. It was fish chips. "Hey, Kisame! I told Kakuzu to buy these instead of canned food. They're half the price of those expensive foods." Kisame shut his eyes closed tightly and covered his ears. Sakura came up to Kisame and put it under his nose so he could smell it.

Kisame screamed. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He ran out the door and went outside where he supposedly went to a lake. The rumors said different. They said he went the springs and terrorized everyone there. The hot springs was now considered haunted and closed.

Itachi stayed still. Sakura started crying and Itachi immediately gave in. He also put Kisame's name. Deidara frowned. "Hmph. What about me? You _did _say the whole Akatsuki. Yeah."

Sakura frowned too. Suddenly, the whole Akatsuki rushed in and started yelling at Deidara.

Hidan: YOU MUST ACCEPT!!!!!!!!!! (Starts shaking Deidara roughly)

Kakuzu: This is a very special deal she gave me. I won't let you risk it. I'll give three dollars.

The Akatsuki nodded. Kisame said, "That's a lot coming from Kakuzu. That means he wants you to go."

Tobi cheered, "You should definitely go! You'll be totally in love!"

Deidara argued. "I don't want to be in love!"

The Akatsuki glared at him with red eyes and they became black shadows. "Deidara" Then they all attacked him all at once. Deidara used his explosives and they jumped off. Pein walked up and pointed at him. "I want my cookies so too bad. If you don't, you're out of the Akatsuki."

"Yay! I get to quit! Yeah"

"…"

"Don't you want to be famed and honored? The Akatsuki is very powerful." Pein stammered.

"Not really, since I got forced to join because of Itachi. Yeah"

"…"

Pein continued. "You get to use any amount of clay to create as much bombs as you can!"

"I can do that at my home. Yeah"

"…"

Pein was about to say something else when Sakura cut in. "You'll be lonely for life."

"So?"

Sakura turned and faced the door. She started walking towards it. Pein glanced at her once and whispered to Deidara. He looked serious. "I'll let and give you anything you want if you give her a chance."

Deidara thought about it and lightened up. He stood up. "Ok"

Sakura turned around and hugged Deidara. "Yay!"

"But I want some conditions"

The evil group glared at him. "On second thought, let's decide together."

Sakura thought. "How about the amusement park?"

Deidara sighed. Sakura continued. "You get to explode the whole place after we're done. It'll be just like fireworks. We'll go to a high place and look at it. While we're on rides, you can set up as many explosives as you can."

Deidara cheered. "Sure!"

The End

(For real this time)

**Lclsurfer: I'm terrible at this. It was too happy and I suck at sappy stuff. The first one I did had inspiration too. (Sighs) This was supposed to be on Valentine's Day but I was procrastinating, too much homework, and working on the talent show, stuff like that!**

**Happy Time: I'm into Japanese stuff way more now. I have all these anime stuff and I even made a BYAKUYA cosplay! (Don't know how to make the hairclips) I like these three groups. **_**Home Made Kazoku, Flow, and Nightmare.**_(Must listen to their songs) **I want an Ulquiorra cosplay now. The Sesshoumaru one is going to be made when I fully master the art of sewing. (Completely determined)**

**Also, like I said, a talent show. My friends and I are doing something in the talent show. It's called Clash of the Anime. Um…it has Naruto, Bleach, Death Note, Yu-gi-oh, Pokemon, and the awesomeness of POWER RANGERS. Three cosplay outfits, two plushies, three duel disks, etc. We need to perfect the music sync and stuff like that. The guy wearing my Byakuya cosplay keeps complaining about the hair clips and he's totally in love with it so sometimes he doesn't give it back. The main characters are Itachi and Byakuya and possibly Red Ranger. We might make a video on it and post it on Youtube but there's still a lot of work. Too much work…and I can't believe the teacher is actually letting us perform in the talent show! Surprise surprise! Good thing I have such a small role...**


End file.
